The Stray
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: A stray has always wandered the streets. The stray lives dangerously and in constant shadows for its differences. When the stray is chased from its place on the street, a red hero appears.OC HB/Liz Abe/Nuala.
1. Chapter 1

She was different. She knew that. She didn't know why she was different. She just was, and she learned to love her strangeness. She learned to accept who she was, even if she wasn't really sure what she was.

She had always been different. Her life wasn't glamorous, it was dangerous. Since as long as she could remember, she had lived on the streets. She made her way through life by pick pocketing strangers and sleeping in card-board boxes in alleys and under park benches and play-grounds, always waking before dawn, before slipping through the town, searching for food and money. She survived.

She lived in a small town. It was quiet and usually peaceful, save for Friday and Saturday night when rowdy teens would get together, drink til they pucked, and start fights in the parking lot of Grandma Jo's Dinner. She would watch them in fascination and sometimes disgust. She would envy them for their normal lives, and would wish to be like them when it rained and she had to sleep in the cold.

People feared her. They called her 'The Stray', a name she found most fitting. Mothers would pull their children against them when she walked by them, her features shadowed in the old and dirty black cloak that had belonged to a homeless woman who died last year from the cold. It had been sad, and she had felt bad about taking from a deceased woman. But this was the streets. Take what you can and don't look back once you got it. That is what she'd learned.

She had done well to hide her differences from the town. The cloak helped. And she was always cautious. But it seemed even caution can lead to ones downfall, as she discovered one day.

The wind had been extra strong. So strong that it would knock people over, spill their extra earning out on the street, making them easier to snag. She hadn't been fast enough that day. The wind had picked up, and her hood was wisped off her head.

Shrieks of fear were heard. Small children reached out to her in aww, asking their mothers if they could play with her. Police were called. The towns-folk had circled around her, calling her names as they chucked rocks and small un-needed belongings at her.

The police came. An uproar started. They wanted her dead. Fear was etched in their eyes. She knew they were frightened of her. And with fear, hate was created. Hate for her. Hate for what they did not understand. For what was not natural or normal. She was a freak. A monster. Monsters were always killed.

Fear and sadness grip her, as she covers her face in shame. She can't take their harsh words! Saddened and hurt, a roar of a scream erupts from her, her head pointed to the sky, before she sprints towards the crowd. They scream and part out of her way, fearing they may be attacked or killed by her.

Its dark now. The sun had been setting, and was now gone from the sky. She is running for her life. People scream and jerk away from her, as she runs through the town. People begin to follow her. They chase her all through town and to the nearby forest. In the forest, it is dark. She is enveloped in darkness like a blanket. Branches slap and scrape at her face, pulling her hair as her hood catches on branches and bushes.

She runs and runs til she collapses in a forest clearing. She curls up into a ball against a large oak tree, sobbing as she curses her birth. Her existance. For the first time in a long time, she hates who and what she is. She cries and cries until she cries herself into an exhausted sleep.

_Two months pass_

She hasn't left her spot. She sits underneath a tree as a light rain comes down, missing her due to the covering of the large leaves above her. The tears would still come. Her eyes burned from the ears, along with her stomach. Shecouldn't stop them. She was tired, hungry, and alone. She knew she had to eat. She was surprised at how long she had lasted without food. All she would do is drink the rain from the leaves around her.

After the hunger pains had finally become to much, she slowly raised herself from against the oak tree, leaning against it for brief support, before she slowly looked around for some berries or something eatable, making sure to not to wonder to far from the tree she had silently dubbed her new bed and home.

She walked around, sniffing the air for food, when her ears perked up at a strange whirling sound? Her eyes widened as her head shot up to the sky! A cry of fear was yanked from her as she laid her eyes on something loud and metal. It flew over her, pointing a bright light on her!

She froze briefly, her hand in front of her eyes as the light blinded her. As soon as her eyes adjusted, a wave of panic wrapped around her as the loud, whirling, machine flew closer to her! Frightened and confused she ran. The light followed. No matter how hard she tried, the light found her! Fear for her life caused her to sprint faster, jumping over rivers, lakes, and logs. She dodged around anything that got in her way.

The light still followed her. She still ran, She ran, and ran, and ran. The light wouldn't leave! It gained on her. She turned her head briefly, only to fall! She cried out as she ran over the cliff, her arms flailing as she landed with a loud splash! She hit the bottom of the river before she pushed herself up and out of the water gasping and flailing. She was not a swimmer. Using what little swimming skills she had, she was able to bob her way to a grassy shore, pulling herself out of the water. She shook herself dry, shivering as she continued to run.

She was soaking wet and cold. She felt weak, and was almost prepared to collapse and give up. Those thoughts were smashed as she spotted a large hole! Looking over her shoulder quickly, she spotted the dreaded light making its way towards her. She jumped and fell. She landed in the hole, pressing herself into the shadows as the light lit up the hole.

She shook in fear and from the cold, as she kept to the the shadows, facing away from the light. She pressed her back to the wall, stifling a gasp as a rope was lowered from the hole to the ground, followed by a grunt and loud crashing sound. She shielded her eyes as dust flew everywhere. As the dust subsided, she lowered her hand and gasped.

A large man brought himself to his full height, the light showing every feature of his. He was tall, and muscular and, to her disbelief, had red skin! Her eyes widened at the sight of his right arm. It was large, and looked to be made of stone! She stiffened as he produced a flashlight from the tan over coat her wore. Clicking on the light, he began to look around. She froze, curling back deeper into the light, glancing to her left and right before spotting a large enough hole she could escape through to her right. She slowly, gracefully, etched her way over to the hole.

The man let out huff, as he pointed the flash light a few inches to the left of her position. She held her breath, slowing her pace towards the hole. "I don't see anything down here, Manning! You sure the creature went down here?" The red creature asked, causing her to stiffen as she heard a slight buzzing sound coming from his right ear. A communications radio. She never seen one before. Only heard of them from the children who use to play spies and bad guys on the play-grounds she would sleep under.

An angry, annoyed, voice was heard from the someone on the other line. The red creature growled, as he tapped his ear, grumbling profanities. He let out a sigh, as he took a step left of her postiotion, moving the light to his right. Right towards her! She etched a little faster, doing her best to step over anything that could give away her position.

_Crack!_

It sounded like someone had dropped a plate in front of her. The sound echoed, and the man spun quickly, bringing the light around with him! Panicked, she began to sprint! The seemed to hear her, as he speed up, running in her direction! She leaped, missing the light, as she landed on her hands and toes in front of the hole!

Jumping into the hole, she nearly cried when she realized that it was just a large groove in the wall. She pushed her back to the wall, pulling her soaking wet hood over her, hoping it would help hide her better.

The man came to a halt in front of her hole and stopped. She froze as he lowered himself He looked down and touched the ground, falling into a crouch. He pointed the light directly at her, causing a hiss and growl to escape her. He grinned in what looked to be triumph, as he tapped his ear piece. "Found it, Manning! You can quit your bitching now." A cry of anger was heard on the other line, as he chuckled and tapped the earpiece, causing it to silence.

The flashlight remained pointed at her as she tried to push away from him, kicking her feet, causing rocks to fly into his chest. He raised a black brow at her, causing her to silently gasp at the sight of his yellow eyes. "Alright, kid. Come here." He leaned forward, reaching towards her with his normal looking red hand. Fear gripped her fiercely. Growling in fear and hopeful intimidation, she lashed out her hand, nicking the back of his hand with her nails!

He pulled his hand back and cursed. "Shit! Damn, kid!" He clinched and opened his normal left hand several times, before he turned his attention back to her. A hiss was emitted from deep within her, as he leaned towards her. "Hey, kid! I'm just trying to help ya!" The man huffed, as he brought his right arm towards her. Her eyes widened, as she lashed out her hand again, growling louder as the man gripped her by her upper left arm.

She hissed and snarled as he yanked her forward and out of the hole. "Release me! I do not wish for your help! I don't need help!" She cried out, as the man pulled her over to the light shining through the opening of the large underground hole cave.

He stopped short of the light, and looked down at her. She was surprised at how much bigger than her he was. His brows were furrowed in confusion. "Kid. Your trapped in an underground hole cave. You were chased away from your home and youve been living in the woods. And don't take it personal kid, but your soaking wet, your covered in shit, and you stink." She narrowed her eyes at him as he wrinkled his nose. "If ya ask me. that's a definite cry for help, kid."

She tried to pull away from him. "I am not a child! I've lived and survived on my own in the streets for years! I can survive here in the woods just as long! I don't need people! I don't need anyone! I don't need help!" She exclaimed through clinch teeth, as the man loosened his grip on her arm. allowing her to pull away. She took a few steps back from him, glaring at him from under her cloaks hood.

The man was silent for awhile. He looked at her with a blank expression, as he took a few steps back from her, leaning against the wall. "Listen, kid. I get it. Ya don't want my help. That fine." She watched him reach into his coat with his left hand slowly, causing her to tense. He halted slightly, glancing at her, before he slowly pulled his hand back out. Her ears twitched, as a familiar yet foreign sound. "As much as I'd love to, Manning won't let me just leave ya down here."

Her nose twitched and her head tilted to the side, as he he produced a wrapped rectangular and humped bar. "So I'll just sit here and wait til ya let me get you outta here." A small smirk appeared on his face, as he watched her lean her head and body forward, her feet planted away from him.

"You wanna bite?" Startled, she pulled back and shook her head. He gave a slight chuckle, as he opened the rapped bar and broke off a small piece, holding it up and in front of her. "I'll give ya a piece if ya take off yer hood." She stared at the piece of food with hunger and curiosity. She felt her ears and nose twitch nervously under her hood, as a voice in the back of her mind told her to just turn away and ignore him.

After a minute or two of thinking it over, she choose to ignore the voice, as she took a slow step towards him, reaching up and pulling the hood back. His reaction was not what she'd expected. She expected him to be unfazed, considering his own appearance. She figured he would just shrug her look off.

His head raised and his eyes widened greatly. His raised hand fell slightly, as he pushed himself from the wall.

On top of her head and slightly off the sides, were a pair of cat ears the same color as her shoulder-length hair; chocolate brown. Her eyes were emerald green and large, shaped like eyes found on a small kitten; pointed. On each of her cheeks were three whisker like marks that she'd been born with. Her skin was a pale tan and small cat fangs could be seen as she opened her mouth and whispered ",is this better?"

She reached forward swiftly and grabbed the piece of food from his left hand, making sure to retract her claws. He stared at her silently, as she sniffed the food, jolting back slightly, before slipping it into her mouth. She munched and wiped at her mouth with the side of her right hand, pushing any crumbs into her mouth as she swallowed the strange food.

As soon as the bar piece was gone, she looked up and gasped. The man was standing over her now, and his left hand was on her head. She froze slightly as she felt him run his hands through her hair, his nails scratching her scalp. Her ears drooped as his index finger made it behind her left ear. A slow, soft, purr rumbled from her throat and through her body, as she leaned her head towards his hand.

"Hellboy! What the hell is going on down there! Hurry it up! We don't have all night, dammit!" A voice above suddently called, startling her. She pulled away from his hands and cocked her head to the side, letting her ears twitch. He laughed. His laughter, as much as she hated to admit it, brought a smile to her.

The voice called down to them again, only for 'Hellboy' to look up and bark back up a few choice words, before he said he'd be up shortly. The man yelled back at him with exasperation, before another rope was lowered into the hole. He looked at the rope, before turning to her.

"Hellboy? Is that what you're called?" He looked at her for a minute, before he nodded. "Well...Since I know your name. It seems only fair that you know mine. Though I'm afraid I cant." He raised a brow, seeming to ask why. "I grew up on the streets. I never knew my family or my name. The towns folk would call me The Stray."

A silence fell between the two, before Hellboy spoke up. "Hmmm! Well, since your a stray and you don't have a collar, I guess I get to name you." Her ears twitched and her head tilted to the side as a thoughtful look crossed his face. He remained like this for a good two minutes before a smile replaced the thoughtful look. "What do you think of the name Shilo?" She stared at him with wide eyes, as a small smile appeared on her lips.

A small tear slipped from her eye as she nodded. "I like that name... Shilo it is." Hellboy chuckled, before looking up the hole he'd come down, before turning back to her, holding out his left hand to her. "Come on, Shilo. Let me get you out of here."

Shilo looked at his hand, before looking around the underground hole cave. She turned back to Hellboy, who still held his left hand out to her, not looking away from her eyes, as his right hand grasped the rope. "I promise no ones gonna hurt you." Shilo looked at his hand once more, before reaching out and placing her smaller hand in his.

"OK. I trust you, Hellboy."

**OK! So I just recently got into a Hellboy obsession! Like annoyingly obsessed! As in I dug up every damn comic I owned, went out and bought Hellboy 1, 2, and the Animated Movies, and plopped myself on my bed and watched all the movies before I read all my comics and the ones that my dad owned. Now I'm trying my hand in a Hellboy fanfic, and I'm praying you all like it!**

**Ill try to update soon if you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that she had been weaker than she had known. Upon exiting the underground cave hole, weariness and fatigue over took her, causing her pass out with her head against Hellboy's shoulder.

_Twelve Hours Later_

The first thing she realized was that, when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the forest. A bright, white, light barred down on her face, causing her to squint her eyes. She groaned as she let her hand press against the side of her head, which felt as though someone had dropped a rock on it.

Upon remembering that she was not in the forest, panic over took her. She pushed herself up from the bed fast, only to groan and clasp her head as the room began to spin.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you, little one!" Her ears perked and her eyes widened, as an older man with slicked back salt-and-pepper black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes under half-moon specs stood in the doorway. He was tall and thin, and he wore a white lab coat over black paints and a button-up dark blue collar shirt. He had a warm smile on his face, as he shut the door slightly, and stood in front of her. "You gave us quit a scare, little Shilo. I had to beg with Mr. Hellboy to leave for three hours straight." The man chuckled, as he pulled out a seat, plopping himself down in front of her.

She-Shilo- stared at the man with a puzzled look, tilting her head to the side, her ears twitching. The man let out a light chuckle, as he scribbled something down on a notebook her produced from the front pocket of his lab coat. "Who are you?" Shilo finally asked, causing to man to give a twinkle of the eyes smile. "My name is Dr. Gabriel Hunt. But you can call me Doc." He held out his hand to her. Shilo leaned forward and sniffed the mans hand in confusion.

Doc gave a hearty laugh, pulling his hand back. Shilo watched him jot a few things down on his note book. As he was writing, Shilo suddenly noticed that she was not wet and she felt strange. Looking down, her eyes widened as she realized she was no longer wearing her cloak. Her ripped jeans and dirty red t-shirt were gone as well. Instead she was wearing a ten sizes to big black t-shirt that brushed just bellow her kneecaps, and a pair of fresh, clean, socks, bra, and underwear.

"Were are my clothes at?" Shilo asked, her tone slightly low and tense. The Doc, seeming to have caught the upset tone, raised his hands up. "Your clothing is being washed, little one. Hellboy and I found it impossible to leave you in those wet clothes. That's his shirt your wearing." Shilo felt her nose twitch, catching a faint smell of sweat, cigars, and... roasted peanuts. She nodded. It was his smell.

"If your worried about who changed you, I asked one of are female agents to change and wash you." Shilo felt her form fully relax. She had not been fully comfortable with the ideal of a male changing her. "By the way, little one? Is your tail real?" Shilo's ears perked up, as she reached behind her, grasping her soft and fuzzy chocolate brown tail. She pulled the twitching tail around her waist and smiled at the aw'd look on the Doc's face. "Astonishing! It seems you really are part cat!"

Shilo and the Doctor talked and discussed her health and how she should get some nourishment's into her system after their discussion, which ended with the Doc saying he had to discuss his findings to a Mr. Manning.

As soon as the Doctor left, Shilo found herself sitting alone in a strange and sickly smelling room. The room smelled of blood and sickness. Her stomach churned from the smell, causing her to wrinkle her nose. _'I've got to get out of here before I get sick.'_Shilo thought as she slipped down from her spot on the sickly smelling bed.

Finally deciding that the smell was to much, Shilo pushed herself cautiously from her bed, and stuck her head out the door the Doc had exited from. Stepping slowly and completely out of the room, Shilo found herself in a two way hallway. Sniffing the air, Shilo decided to go the opposite direction of Docs scent.

She wandered down the hallway carefully, pulling herself to the shadows everytime she heard a sound. After finding her way down two hallways, she herself in front of a large, open, wooden door. Looking around, Shilo slowly slipped through the cracked open door as quietly as possible. Once through the door, her ears perked up and her eyes widened. She was in a large library like room! Books covered every inch of the walls!

Shilo, during her time on the streets, had learned to read from a kind old librarian, who would let her into the library after hours, as she finished filing, before teaching Shilo how to read. It had taken a good two years, but she had learned. The old librarian-Mrs. Freya had been her name- had been very proud of her. Shilo had cried when the woman had died of lung cancer a month later.

Shilo, eyes wide and tail twitching back and forth with excitement, made her way towards a large leather bound book with a thin gold strip down the side, when something blue caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning, Shilo found herself staring at a large tank filled to the brim with water! Tail twitching with curiosity, Shilo sniffed the air, making her way towards the tank slowly.

"Excuse me miss?" Shilo jumped back from the tank! Her claws retracted and her tail stood straight up, her ears pointed, as she stood alert. Shilo felt herself crouch down on her toes, her knees bent as someone, or something, swam towards the glass of the tank. Shilo felt the fur on her tail raise as she stared at what appeared to be some sort of fish-man!

The creature was blue, and covered in scales and gills were on his neck. "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you, miss. I merely wish to ask if you could you turn the page of the book, please?" Shilo stared at the fish-man with aw, before she looked to see a book stand with a large and old looking book on it. Ears twitching, and claws at the ready, Shilo slowly made her way closer to the tank and stand. Slowly, Shilo allowed her claws to retract back, as she carefully turned the page, trying not to rip the paper as she did.

The fish-man blinked its large black eyes at her, as he placed his hands on the glass. Shilo lowered her head to her shoulders, as she stepped back and watched the creature. "Thank-you, kindly. I've been waiting for hours for someone to come in. One does get tired of reading the same page over and over again." Shilo watched as he turned back to the book, his hands still on the glass and towards her.

"I assure you, miss. I am not eatable and I am not an alien. I am an icthyo sapien. A merman, I believe is more familiar." Shilo's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't thought she had said that she wondered if the fish-man was eatable, or questioned him on whether he was an alien or not. The man let out a bubbly laugh at her confused and surprised look. "I am what is called telepathy and psychometry. I have the ability to transfer information on thoughts or feelings between individuals by means other than the five classical senses." Shilo blinked at the man, confusion even more evident on her face.

"I can sense the thoughts of others. And, I have the ability to obtain information about an individual through paranormal means by making physical contact with an object that belongs to them." Shilo slowly nodded her head, somewhat understanding what the creature was talking about.

"My name is Abraham Sapien. Abe or Blue for short." He said with a light, happy, tone. He seemed to like having someone to talk to. Shilo liked that. She had never had anyone to talk to but the rats and stray animals of the street. "My name is...Shilo. And I'm afraid I don't have any super special mind abilities." Shilo said with a smile, earning a bubbly chuckle from the blue icthyo sapien.

"That's alright, miss Shilo. Not many people do." Shilo felt herself completely relax, as she stepped closer to the tank. Slowly, she reached her left hand out and placed it against the glass, miming Abes left hand. Her ears perked up completely, and her eyes widened briefly as a jolt of energy touched her hand, showing a vision of her standing in front of herself. She was seeing through Abe's eyes.

"Whoa!" Shilo breathed, laughing lightly. Abe blinked a few times, before joining in her laughter, as the door to the Library like room opened.

**And I leave you wondering who it is that has walked in on Shilo and Abe's fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shilo didn't know much about being around other girls. She had grown up basically isolated from other humans. Male and female. So her interaction and knowledge of humans were limited only by what she had seen while observing the people from a distance.

So when Shilo turned from Abe, and was meet with the sight of a beautiful woman with shoulder-length midnight black hair, bright brown eyes, and a large belly on a small frame, Shilo felt shyness creep up on her, as she lowered her eyes, turning back to Abe who wore what appeared to be as best of a smile as his facial features would allow.

"Liz! How wonderful to see you. It seems you're coming along well." Shilo watched as Abe swam away from the glass of the tank and up. She watched in aw as he crawled out of his tank. She watched him slip a strange looking device around his neck, before he walked over to the large bellied woman, carefully helping her into a chair.

As soon as the woman, Liz, was situated, Shilo watched as she patted Abe's hand, before her attention turned to her. Shilo felt her ears lower back to her head, as the woman looked her up and down with a smile. "Well. He's brought home a lot of strays in the past. But you are by far the most unique one." Shilo watched as the woman smiled softly at her. Shilo felt her tail swish back and forth, as she stepped away from Abe's tank, sniffing the air as she slowly approached the woman, who smelled of roasted peanuts, burning coals, and lilacs?

Shilo stepped completely towards the woman, cocking her head to the side, as her nose and ears twitched. As soon as she was closer to the woman, Shilo had caught a strange scent off the woman. The scent was foreign, and made the fur on Shilo's tail stand up. The smell was not of this world. "You smell funny." Most people would know that you don't say something like that to someone you just meet. But Shilo didn't know. She was only being honest.

The woman, Liz, let out a soft laugh as Shilo continued to wrinkle her nose. "Well. I guess Ill have to work on bathing better." Shilo simply stared at the woman, before her eyes fell to the woman's large belly. She sniffed lightly, before lowering herself to a crouch. She stared at Liz's stomach intensely, her eyes and mouth going wide as she watched a small bump appear in the middle of Liz's stomach. "Your stomach! It moved!" Shilo exclaimed in freight and aw, earning a chuckle from Abe and Liz,who watched the curious girl.

"You wanna feel them kick?" Shilo looked away from Liz's belly, giving the woman a confused look. "Feel what kick?" Shilo didn't know what Liz was talking about. How could her stomach kick? Liz, seeming surprised, reached forward and took Shilo's left hand into hers. Liz's hands felt warm and soft.

"The babies, Shilo. You see, the reason why my stomach is so big, is because I'm pregnant with two children." Understanding dawned on Shilo's face. She knew what pregnancy was. She had seen dogs and cats on the streets give birth before. It had been a painful looking experience. One that Shilo had been proud and a bit hesitate to witness when she had.

Liz smiled at her understanding, as she brought her left hand over her stomach, a smile on her face as she placed Shilo's hand above the belly-button. Shilo's ears stood up, and her tail twitched happily, as she lightly pressed. to her surprise and happiness, she felt a soft push on her hand. She gasped loudly, purring, as she felt another, harder, push against her hand.

Her hand remained on the womans stomach, a gleeful smile on her face each time she felt the push on her stomach. But as the pushes softened, she felt her expression turn to surprise and pure relaxation, as a warm feeling spread from her left hand to her chest.

The warmth pulled a smile to her face, as she pulled her hand back and turned to Abe and Liz, who watched her with questioning eyes. Abe, a puzzled look in his eyes, placed his webbed hands gently on her now naked belly. Liz looked from Shilo to Abe, before looking down at her stomach with concern. "Abe. Are they alright?" Shilo noticed the fear in Liz's voice. Shilo, to her surprise, felt concerned as well. How strange, considering she hardly knew Liz or her babies. Shilo didn't even know who the father was.

Abe pulled his hands away with a sigh. "All seems to be well." Abe's voice was laced with confusion as he turned from Liz's large belly to Shilo, who looked at him with twitching ears and confused eyes. "Your babies are definitely ready to be born. And... one of them seems to have liked when miss Shilo had her hand on your stomach. They liked her presence."

Liz and Abe turned to Shilo, whose attention was turned to Liz's stomach. Cocking her head to the side, Shilo let her tail twitch out from behind her. She turned her side to Liz's stomach, allowing her tail to press against Liz's belly. Her eyes widened and a shocked gasp was pulled from Liz, as the tail was pushed up.

Abe blinked in what appeared to be surprise, before turning to Shilo and Liz.

"How strange."

**R&R Plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shilo was perplexed and amazed. She had never seen someone read and work as fast as Abe was. As she sat crossed legged on one of the library chairs, she couldn't help but be worried that she had gotten herself in trouble. Ever since the incident with Liz and the babies, Shilo had been asked by Abe to remain in the library as he conducted a search, going through old scrolls, books, and files.

"Abe. Its nothing to worry about. Dont push yourself so hard." Beside Shilo, in her own chair, Liz sat with a large book labeled _'Birthing Creatures'_. The author of the book was unknown, and it was ancient and strange smelling. Shilo felt her tail wrap around her waist, as she slumped her back against the chair, watching Abe pull down yet another book from the top shelf.

Shilo let out a small mew as she stretched her arms over her head, sighing at the cracking sound she heard, as she poped her back. Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair, Shilo placed her head in her hand, letting out a sigh. She was getting bored.

As Abe closed another book with a small snap, as he made a reach for another book. He halted, however, as the Library entrance opened. Glancing over the right shoulder and back of the chair, Shilo felt her tail unravel and swish happily, as Hellboy made his entrance.

Hellboy, a towel over his shoulder, and a beer in his left hand, made his way over towards Liz, who gave him a warm smile, as she took his large right hand in her smaller left hand. Hellboy gave the womans hand a soft, but affectionate, squeeze, smiling down at her. Shilo watched with curiouse, emerald, eyes, as it slowly dawned on her as to why Liz had such a strange and otherworldly smell. 'Hellboy's the daddy.' Shilo thought with a silent gasp.

Hellboy took a swig of his beer, before he turned to Abe with a furrowed brow. "Hey, Blue? What are ya looking up? Manning got you preparing for another case?" Shilo heard a slight growl at the name Manning, as Abe, having returned to looking through the library records, shook his head, as he sat the file down and made his way over to Hellboy.

"Hellboy. Wonderful timing. I was just about to go search for you." Abe motion his webbed hand to Liz, who shook her head, as Hellboy gave the two a confused look. Shilo felt her head lower as she sank into her chair, bringing her knees to her chest. She was afraid. She hoped that the early occurrence would not cause Hellboy to be angry with her. It had not been her fault. It had simply happened.

Abe pulled Hellboy to the side, as he waved his webbed hands around as he told Hellboy of the unborn children's reaction to her presence on Liz's stomach. Shilo felt her ears lower to her skull, as Liz reached out and patted her hand, giving her a smile, mouthing that it was OK.

As Abe finished his explanation of the event, Hellboy turned his attention back to Liz, who gave a soft nod, confirming what Abe said. Hellboy turned his head slightly, as he handed Abe his beer, before reaching down to place his hand on Liz's still naked stomach. Shilo watched as he carefully and slowly let his hand travel around her stomach, stopping as his hand reached the side of Liz's belly that faced her.

Hellboy was silent for awhile, his hand pressed on Liz's stomach's side, before he gave a light chuckle and smile, his eyes traveling from Liz's stomach to her. Shilo felt her lip go into a pout, as Hellboy smiled at her. "Well I'll be damned. You were right blue." Hellboy removed his hand from Liz's stomach, before stepping around the front of her and over to Shilo.

Shilo felt herself look away as Hellboy looked down at her. Her knees curled closer to her chest as she waited for him to yell at her. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hellboy. I didn't mean to. I-I just placed my hand on Miss Liz's stomach! I didn't-" Shilo was cut off as Hellboy placed his left hand on her head. Like last time, he ran his hands through her hair, letting his nails scratch her scalp, letting his index finger move behind her right ear.

Shilo's eyes and ears drooped, as she felt herself purr, her head leaning into his hand, as she let out a soft mew. Hellboy smiled at her, as he turned to Abe and Liz, who watched with smiles and chuckles. Shilo felt Hellboy's hand pull away, as he reached down and pulled her up by her arm out of the chair.

"Relax, kid. I aint mad at ya. You didn't do anything wrong. Seems my kids just like yer presence." Shilo looked up with wide, confused, eyes. Hellboy simply patted her on the back before pulling her over to stand with Liz and Abe, who she was re-introduced to. Hellboy was about to say something to Abe, when the doors to the library were flung open!

Shilo jumped, as an older looking man, with a bald top head, charged into the room. Behind him were two other men, who were dressed from head to toe in black suits, shades, and shoes. "Who let her out of the infirmary!" Shilo felt her ears flatten against her skull, as the man, in a raised voice, growled out his question to Hellboy, who gave the man a dull and annoyed look.

"Ah shit, Manning! Leave the kid alone. I don't blame her for wanting to get out of those damn hospital labs of yours." Shilo winced as Hellboy spit out the word lab, his voice low. The older man, Manning, raised his finger threateningly towards Hellboy, his face red. "You listen here, freak! There are rules to follow when a new freak is brought to us, and it would be in your best interest to let us follow them. Otherwise Ill have you, fish-stick, and your hormonal fire-starting wife locked up for three months!" Manning's voice was low and threatening. A voice of promise.

Shilo felt her eyes widen as the two other men who had followed Manning in, grabbed her by her shoulder and brought her to stand infront of Manning, who glared down at her. Shilo felt her tail swish nervously back and forth as Manning began to circle around her, slowly. She heard him stop behind her, her eyes widening as she felt him grab her tail.

"Bah! There's no way this can be real!" With that said, Shilo meowed loudly, her voice high and screechy, as Manning grasped her tail and pulled; hard! Shilo hissed and jumped forward from him, before turning towards him with her claws out. Manning's eyes widened, taking a step back as Shilo growled and grabbed her tail, stroking it as she glared at him.

Manning's two followers stepped beside him, as Manning collected himself from the scare Shilo had given him. "Filthy animal." Manning huffed, earning a low growl from Shilo. A little ways to her right, Shilo couldn't help but smile softly as Hellboy chuckled at Manning, grinning as she looked over at him, mouthing _'good one'_ her way.

Manning let out a huff, as one of the men whispered something to him. "Very well! Myer's! Come here and escort this animal to her room!" Manning turned on the heels of his polished black shoes, as he stormed towards the door. "And keep her out of my sight!"

As soon as Manning exited the room, another man entered. He was young, around thirty-three or so, with a handsome face, short and slightly wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a soft smile, as Shilo stepped back from him, not really comfortable with the men in suits that walked around here.

"Myers!?" Shilo jumped at Hellboy's loud exclamation at the sight of the man. She watched his jaw drop, and his arms slump to the side, as a large smile appeared on Liz's face, as Abe helped her up from her seat. "John! Its so good to see you again!" The man, John Myers, smiled, as carefully hugged Liz, before patting Abe on the back.

"Jesus, Liz! You look like you're about ready to pop!" John laughed, as he placed a hand on Liz's swollen stomach, laughing at what must have been a kick to his hand. Liz smiled happily, as John stepped away, and turned his gaze to Hellboy, who looked like a deer in a headlight, his jaw slack and eyes wide.

"Your suppose to be in Antarctica." Hellboy's voice was low and dazed sounding, as John gave him a sour smirk. "Yes, well. I guess I have you to thank for that, don't I?" Hellboy's expression went from dumbfounded to a grin. "Aw come on, Boy Scout! Your not still sore about it, are you? I just felt you'd be better suited in Antarctica than here." Shilo watched as Hellboy reached into his leather pocket, producing a lighter, before removing a cigar from his back pocket. With a crunch and the flick of his lighter later, Shilo wrinkled her nose at the freshly lit cigar now hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh really? According to my fellow agent, Agent Gale Everstone, you know him right? You sent me here so I you could, oh what was it, _"keep the Boy Scout away from your girl!"_" Shilo felt her eyes widen as she watched Liz's face go bright red with anger. Abe let out a sigh, shaking his head, as Hellboy's eyes widened, and his upturned cigar went slack.

"Hellboy! You- How could you be so- Ugh!" Liz's face was the same shade as Hellboy's skin, as she let out a sighed snarl. Hellboy looked guilty as he held up his hands in defense. "Come on, Liz! Easy! Remember the babi-" Hellboy was cut off as a large fireball made contact with his face! Shilo gasped in surprise, as Liz produced another fireball, chucking it at Hellboy's chest, earning a grunt and curse from the red man.

Shilo stepped away from the flame covered woman to Myers, who sighed, as he patted Shilo on the shoulder. "Why don't I show you to your room. This could go on for awhile." Myers face and voice were calm, and a smile was on his face, as he ushered Shilo by her shoulder out the door, the sound of Hellboy apologizing and Liz yelling following them out.

**Done. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the hallway, Shilo slowly followed Agent Myers, her eyes narrowed and her claws out. In case he decided to pull her ears or tails like Manning had. Shilo could smell that Myers wasn't bad. But she didn't wanna let her guard down. She knew that curiosity could get the better of people, and make them do mean things.

As the Myers led her forward, they walked past guards and other workers. They all looked at Sophie with raised brows, or skirted around her with fear in their eyes. They would gap at her ears and tail, only stopping when she made eye contact with them. Ears lowered to her skull, Shilo ran up closer to agent Myers, attempting to ignored their stares.

Eventually, after turning down two to three hallways, Agent Myers led Shilo into a room. "This is your room now, little girl." Agent Myers motioned her in with a wave of his hand. Tail swishing back and forth, Shilo stepped past Agent Myers and into her new room. Shilo took a good look around, her eyes sparkling with interest and curiosity.

The room was a perfect size. It was neither too big, nor to small. It was plane, with eggshell white walls, a fullsize bed and mattress with dark blue sheet and covers and four light blue pillows. There was also a wooden desk and dresser next to a small walk in closet, where Shilo found, to her surprise, a few outfits picked out for her. It was the perfect room for a girl her age.

Shilo looked around once more, before sitting down on her bed, tears falling from her eyes. Myers gave her a soft smile, as he got on his knees and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry. I must look like a baby!" Shilo sniffed, wiping her nose on a Kleenex Myers handed her. Myers laughed softly as he shook his head. "Its OK to cry when your happy, miss." He pat her head, before reaching for her ears. He chuckled as he rubbed them gently, moving his thumb in a circular motion. Shilo hiccuped and purred.

He pulled his hand away and pushed himself off his knees to his feet. He looked around once more, before he turned towards the door. "If you need me, just press the number one on the side of the bed, OK little one." Myers pointed to the small numbers on the side of the beds back board, as he opened the door. "Mr. Myers. My name is Shilo. So please dont call me that." Myers stopped halfway out the door, before turning back to her with a nod. "Shilo it is." With that, he exited the room, leaving Shilo sitting alone on her bed.

As soon as the door to her new room clicked shut, Shilo found herself smiling brightly, as she let herself pat the bed beneath her. It was soft. Shilo felt happiness wash over her. She had never had a place to call home. No room to claim as her own. No place she could go to rest herself after long days. Shilo had a home and a room.

Shilo smiled, as she spread her arms out and let her back crash onto the bed, her head on the a soft smile on her face, stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes began to droop, as a slight exhaustion began to over-take her. Shilo fought against it. She'd slept for twelve hours. She didnt need to sleep just yet.

Shilo let out a content sigh, as she went to turn on her side. She stopped when she heard her door opened then close. Not turning over, Shilo smiled as she caught the scent of her visitor. "That damn Myers! Now he's gone an made Liz mad at me! Damn Boy Scout!" Shilo smile widened, as she turned over, finding Hellboy standing near her door.

Shilo sat up and gave a small giggle as she spotted the pout Hellboy was sporting. He looked like a child who had gotten his cany privlages taken away. He had his hands in his coat pocket, his shoulders slumped as he leaned against the door, staring at her dresser with a spaced look.

Shilo pushed back her giggles, as she got on her hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed, and placing her right hand on his left shoulder. Slightly statled, he turned and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry, Mr. Hellboy. Liz is nice. She just needs some time to cool down. She'll forgive you." She patted his shoulder, a smile on her face. "I would."

Hellboy stared at Shilo for a minute or two, before a smile and chuckle was pulled from him. "Thanks, kid." He pat her shoulder, before a calm quietness came between the two. Pushing her shoulder-length chocolate brown locks out of her face, Shilo pushed herself off her new bed, and walked over to her closet, looking at each of the outfits that had been picked out for her. She sniffed each, her nose wrinkling at the colors; Pink and white.

"I appreciate their efforts. But they could have asked me what color I liked." Shilo mumbled to herself, as she closed her closet door. Hellboy chuckled, as she went to her dresser. Looking in the bottom drawer, Shilo smiled as she found the only pair of clothes she had ever owned before now.

"Shilo?" Shilo turned to Hellboy, who was digging through his inner pockets. Shilo's nose twitched as he produced something round and something that was an odd shape. Her eyes lit up as she realized what they were. A ball of red yarn and a blue rubber mouse.

Hellboy smiled as he held them out for her. "Her ya go, kid. A welcome to yer new home gift from ol' red." Shilo stepped forward, gingerly taking the gifts. She stared down at the gifts, her eyes watering up, as she brought them to her chest. She had never received a gift in her life. Never.

Shilo let tears fall from her emerald eyes, as she placed her gifts on her bed. Hellboy's eyes softened in concern. "Aw, kid. Whats wrong. Did I do-" He was cut off as Shilo threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into her small arms for a hug. Hellboy felt her whimper and hiccup against him, as he awkwardly placed his left arm against her back.

"T-thank-you so much, Mr. Hellboy!" Shilo whispered into his chest, tears falling against his black shirted chest. Hellboy looked down at her, before he gave her light squeeze of his arm, smiling.

"Anytime, kid. Anytime."

**Aww ^.^! R&R Plz! I love hearing all of your opinions. Even the negative ones.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A Month Later_

Nightmares. Shilo got them a lot. She'd hoped that once she started living at the Bureau, the nightmares would end. They didn't. They just got worse. Instead of dreaming of her death by the hands mankind, she would dream of Myers being shot in the head for trying to protect her. Of Liz's fire ability blowing back at her and dieing. Abe being ripped to shreds by sharks.

Of Hellboy becoming a monster. Engulfing the world in an apocalyptic hell. The nightmares came. They seemed so real. She would awaken in the night, screaming and crying. Myers or Clay, a man with scars on his chest and exhausted eyes, would come to her side, telling her everything was OK. It was just a bad dream.

Shilo hated it. Her nightmares. She found herself straying away from Hellboy and the others in the morning. Only coming around them in the afternoon, when the dreams didn't seem so fresh in her memory. When she felt comfortable enough to be around them without crying.

One night, Clay and Myers weren't there to comfort her. She had awaken from a hellish nightmare. Shilo curled her knees to her chest. The nightmare played like a movie in her mind. Liz was having her children. Hellboy, Myers, and Abe were fighting a giant tentacle covered creature outside the hospital labs doors. Doc was dead on the floor, blood everywhere.

Liz was crying. Shilo couldn't reach her. Her body slowly being covered in chains. The pulled her away. Pulled her into the shadows. Shilo cried out to Hellboy to help Liz. He couldn't hear her. He couldn't see her. She was swallowed up by the darkness.

Shilo cried. Tears streamed down her face, her body shaking, as she wrapped her tail around her waist, her face in her hands. The room was dark. Above her, the ceiling fan turned. Shilo was scared. She needed to get out of her room.

Pushing herself from the bed, Shilo walked over to her door, pulling it open. Shaking, Shilo stuck her head out the door, wringing the bottom of the large black shirt Hellboy let her keep for a nightgown. From her mouth hung the red ball of yarn given to her. Stepping out into the dimlylit hallway, Shilo slowly, quietly, tip-toed to the kitchen, which was one of the closes rooms to her.

Stepping into the kitchen, Shilo let her nose lead her to the fridge. Finding the fridge, Shilo, grunting, yanked the fridge door open, sniffing the cold air til she found what she wanted. Pulling the wrapped bowl out of the fridge, Shilo shut the door, before settling into a corner next to the kitchen table.

Pulling the ball of yarn out of her mouth, Shilo placed it next to her, before unwrapping the bowl she had pulled from the fridge. Her nose and tail twitched happily, her ears perking up straight, as the smell of the bowls content pulled a purr from her. Her favorite fish; tuna.

Dipping her fingers into the bowl, Shilo scooped a finger full of tuna and egg into her mouth, purring a smiling as she licked her fingers and face clean, before repeating the process over and over again.

After halfway through the bowl, Shilo felt her nerves and tears settle, as she licked her fingers clean one last time, finishing the entire bowl. With a content hiccup and sigh, Shilo picked up the bowl and placed it on the kitchen table, before reaching down to pick up her ball of yarn.

Shilo clutched the yarn to her chest as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. _'What if I have another nightmare? I don't want to be alone in my room.'_Shilo felt her ears drop against her skull, as she looked down the hallway towards her room, before turning away.

Making her way down hallways and away from her room, Shilo let herself wander all the way to the library. Making her way down two hallways, Shilo finally spotted the large wooden door. Running towards the door, Shilo, with a little difficulty, was able to pull the door open.

Sticking her head in, Shilo found the room was dimly lit by the green shaded lamps. The bigger lights were off. Shilo pulled herself into the room, her nose and ears twitching as she listened to the water in Abe's tank.

"Mr. Abe? Are you awake?" Shilo called out, making her way to the glass of Abe's tank. Shilo peered into the dully lit tank, ears twitching as she placed her left hand on the glass, hoping Abe would feel her presence, and she his.

Instead of feeling his presence, Shilo felt that something was off; foreign. The room was to quiet and the air tasted strange. Ears tilted back and claws out, Shilo slowly pushed herself away from Abe's tank. Shilo let her eyes wander slowly around the room, her tail slowly swishing back and forth behind her.

She stayed like this for awhile. The room smelled fine. Clean, even. But Shilo couldn't shake the animal instinct feeling that something was wrong. As if someone was watching her right now. And it seemed that it knew that she knew it was watching.

The room suddenly became slightly darker, as Shilo let out a hiss. Her eyes adjusted perfectly to the dark, allowing her to see everything clear as day. Shilo's eyes narrowed as she raised her claws up, watching as the shadows in the corner of the room seemed to take shape, and move forward towards her.

Shilo felt a growl and hiss pull from her throat, as the person came farther out of the shadows and finally into the dim light of the room. Shilo crouched down slightly, staring at the once shadow covered creature.

It was a man. _'No. Not a man. An elf.' _Shilo thought to herself. He was tall. two and a half times her small size. He had long, waste length, blond, almost white, hair that shimmered even in the dark. His skin was pale, and ears were pointed. He had a handsome, but frightening and rugged, face. His attire was that of the ancient warriors she had seen in the movies her and Hellboy had watched about a week ago. Royal and elegant, but firm and sturdy for a battle.

Hanging from a strap, Shilo spotted what appeared to be a spear hanging from his hip. Shilo hissed and growled as the man took a step towards her. He halted, his eyes narrowing. Shilo's eyes narrowed as well, as he reach towards her with his left hand.

Shilo, eyes wide, let her own left arm lash out, her claws jamming into her hand! The man snarled in what sounded like annoyance. "Child! I do not wish to harm you! However," the elf grasped her wrist harshly, squeezing hard enough to pop Shilo's claws out of his hand. "I will not tolerate being attacked!" He pushed her back, causing Shilo to stumble back against the glass of Abe's tank.

Face red and anger rising, Shilo felt the hairs on her tails stand up, as she produced her claws completely out to there full one and a half inch. Her hair rustled, as she let her fangs fully produce them self to there one and a half inch. She brought herself down on her hands and the toes of her feet. Anger and a want to protect herself and her home overwhelmed her.

_'There's a stranger in my home! There's a stranger in my home!'_Her mind was screaming, and her body was shaking. Shilo felt fear in the back of her skull. Fear for the anger that was over-taking her. Fear for the elf in front of her, who through all her growls and snarls, simply stared at her with hardened eyes.

Any human part of her seemed to be pushed to the back of her skull. Shilo barred her teeth, and let out a lion of a growl. Her pupils burst! They reformed into slanted murky pools of black, red, and green!

"Child! Calm yourself! You do not want to challenge me!" The elf's voice sent a wave of fury through her. Shilo's eyes locked with his, She hissed and swatted at the air towards him. Like a spring, She pressed herself backwards, as the elf took a stance. "Calm yourself, demon child! Control your anger!" The elf was now growling himself, his hands formed to fist.

Shilo roared out a hiss before she lunged at him! Shilo, claws out, landed infront of him, swiping at his chest. He back stepped her easily, grabbing her wrist, before sling-shooting her towards the tank. Shilo cried out in anger, as she pushed against the tank upon impact, launching herself towards the elf. Seeming to surprise him, Shilo landed on him, her hand and feet claws jamming into his shoulder and the sides of his waist, as she was able to use her weight to pin him to the ground!

Shilo lowered her face to his. He did not cry out or blink as she growled into his face, ripping her right hand from his shoulder. Greenish brown blood dripped from her claws, as she raised them, preparing a strike to his face.

"Shilo, no!" Shilo felt something hard grasp her right wrist, as she was ripped off of the elf. She felt something wrap around her chest, releasing her wrist as she struggled against whatever was holding her! Shilo let out a strangled, angry, lion like hiss of a roar, as the elf slowly, clutching his bleeding right shoulder, rose to his feet.

"Brother!" Shilo snarled and thrashed around on her hold, ignoring the grunts and familiar voice that called for her to stop. Her teeth bared and eyes narrowed, Shilo watched as a woman, similar appearance as the elf, ran towards her source of anger.

She woman reached the elf, clutching her own right shoulder, as she touched his chest, fear and worry on her face. The male elf, eyes still locked with Shilo's, dismissed her worry, turning it back to her. She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

Shilo's eyes widened and jaw slacked, as she spotted Abe. His large black eyes were wide with worry, as he ran to the woman, placing his web hand on her bleeding right shoulder. She gave him a loving smile, as she turned to face him, revealing her swollen stomach!

Abe placed his webbed hand on the woman's stomach, worry in his eyes, as Liz suddenly appeared beside him, clutching her own large belly. "I am fine, my love. Brother and I are fine." Shilo heard the woman whisper softly.

"Come on, Shilo! Snap out of it!" Shilo, realizing that she was still struggling against her holder, let her thrashing slowly come to a halt, as she began to let out slow and even breaths. She felt her vision clear of the red tint that had slowly been forming. Her claws slowly retracted back into her, along with her teeth returning to a smaller size. She slumped against her hold, her breathing heavy as her heart pounded against her chest like a drum.

"Good girl, Shilo! Good girl!" Shilo felt the hold on her release, causing her to fall on her hands and knees. She stared at the floor, her eyes glazed, as she someone stepped in front of her.

Breathing deeply, Shilo slowly let her eyes travel up from the ground, landing on a pale female face. Shilo felt tears form at the corner of her eyes, as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry!" The elf woman lowered herself to her knees. She held a warm, motherly, smile, pulling Shilo into her arms.

"It is all right, young one. You were only protecting your home from what you thought was danger. It is in your nature." The woman whispered, running her hand through Shilo's hair. Shilo felt herself hiccup as she pushed down her tears, pulling away from the elf woman.

The woman helped Silo to her feet, as Abe helped her. Shilo gave Abe an apologetic look. Liz approached her, pulling her into a hug as Shilo felt her dame break. Tears flooded forward from her eyes, as she felt Hellboy, her holder, place a hand on her head.

"Child? How old are you?" Shilo felt herself tense in Liz's hold, as she pushed away from the fire starter, a guilty and disappointed look on her face, as her victim stepped towards her, clutching his still bleeding right shoulder.

Shilo hiccuped, wiping her eyes, keeping them away from his. "I-I don't know. I-" Shilo was cut off by Abe. "She is five-years-old, Prince Nuada. She lived alone on the streets for her whole life, and does not have any clue as to what she is."

Shilo lowered his head, as the elf, Prince Nuada, brought his gaze from Abe back to her. Shilo froze as the man stepped forward, brushing past her to Hellboy, who was patting a tired Liz on the back. The elf prince made his way towards the exit.

"Demon. It is late. Tomorrow I would like to have a word with you and the others. The child will stay away from this meeting." With that, Shilo watched as the elf prince disappeared out the door.

Shilo felt her lips tremble, as her ball of red yarn was dropped into her left hand. Looking up, Shilo found Abe and the elf woman standing infront of her. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Abe!" Shilo whimpered, her voice low.

"Im sorry!" Shilo let out, before pushing herself away from everyone and out the door. "Shilo!" Hellboy called out to her, but she ignored him, bolting down hallways until she found her room. Shutting and locking her door, Shilo, in the dark, threw herself onto her bed, pulling the covers over her, as she curled into a ball and cried.

"I'm a monster!"

**R&R plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A week later._

Shilo wouldn't leave her room. She refused to eat, and she never left her bed. The lights were always off, and no one could get her to talk. Myers and Clay tried multiple times, coming in and trying to cheer her up with crayons, clothes, CD's they thought she would like; even tuna sandwiches and milk.

Nothing worked. Shilo would bathe, but she would just lay in her new black starters bra and jeans, staring up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her emotionless and energy drained face. Music drift softly from the radio. Sad and angry songs. That's all that would play.

"Come on, Shilo. Its been over a week. The Prince and Princess are fine." Shilo kept her gaze to the ceiling, ignoring Clay's pleading voice coming from the edge of her bed. Silence feel between them, before Clay let out a defeated sigh, turning and leaving out the door.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Shilo curled up into a ball, listening to the voice of a group she'd never heard of till recently over the week. She turned on her left side, staring at the radio, softly, singing along. Tears formed and fell from her eyes, as she felt her stomach churn painfully. She needed to eat. She knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to.

Shilo, pushing past the pains in her stomach, forcefully closed her eyes tight, slowly letting herself attempt to sleep. Her eyes relaxed, as she began to feel exhaustion over-take her. Shilo was on the edge of sleep, when loud bang jolted her eyes open.

Shilo's eyes readjusted to the dark. She pushed herself up on her lrft elbow, turning to her door. A loud bang and click was heard. "Clay! open the damn door before I break it down!" Shilo stared blankly at the door, her eyes squinting and hand covering her face as the door was flung open. lite drifting into the dark room

Shilo felt a hand grab her wrist, forcefully pulling her out of her bed! Gasping and yelping in surprise, she was meet with a vision of red, as she felt herself being tucked between something hard and soft.

"Mr. Hellboy! Please! Leave me be! Put me down!" Shilo struggled, trying to pull out of Hellboy's hold on her. She felt silly. He was packing her around like a mail package, shifting her weight as she struggled and kicked.

This continued down the halls. Shilo cried out for him to release her. He simply kept walking, not even flinching when she accidently dug her claws into his side as she tried to push away.

They continued like this until Shilo was suddenly dropped on her head in a large, soft, booth. Blinking and growling softly to herself, Shilo was able to sit herself in an upright position, only to have a plate full of two tuna sandwichs, samon patties, chips, and a large glass of milk. Shilo made an attempt to push the food away, only to grunt when the table was pushed into her chest, bringing the food closer to her.

She had been brought to the Bureau wreck room. Tables and booths were everywhere, along with two pool tables to her left and vending machines to her right. Looking up from her plate, Shilo felt her ears drop back against her skull. Hellboy and Liz sat in-front of her. Next to Liz was Abe and the whitish blond haired Princess, Nuala. Shilo felt her stomach drop to the floor as Nuada, his right shoulder looking healed, stood away, leaning against one of the pool tables.

"I'm not hungry." Shilo pressed herself deep into the round, cushioned, booth. She kept her gaze away from the older crowd, ignoring the growl from Hellboy, who was silenced by Liz placing a hand on his shoulder. Liz motioned something to Hellboy, who scooted out of the booth, helping Liz onto her feet. She placed her hand lovingly on Hellboy's chest, before she turned away from her boyfriend to Shilo.

With alot of work, Liz was able to lower herself into the booth next to Shilo. "Shilo... You need to eat. No one is mad at you for what happened." Liz reached out to Shilo's left ear, attempting to calm the girl. Shilo jolted her hand away from Liz's touch. Liz let her hand hover towards her for a second, before she let out a sigh, placing her hand on the table.

Shilo glared down at the table, blocking the room out. She stared at claws, remembering the blood that had stained them. She clinched her small fist, lowering her head. Shilo heard and felt Liz being moved away from her. Shilo stared at her clinched hands. Her mind replaying the event over and over again.

"Eat." Shilo was yanked from her memories as a sandwich was suddenly held up to her mouth. She stared at the sandwich, confused, before she turned to its holder. Shilo felt her stomach churn, as she found Prince Nuada sitting beside her. His face was emotionless, his eyes dull, as he continued to hold the sandwich to her face.

Out of the corner of her right eye, Shilo saw Hellboy cross his arms over his chest, a frown on his face. "Hey Princy! You really think you can get her to eat? She wouldn't even take food from me! What makes ya think she'll take it from the one she's upset about?" Shilo's gaze fell back to the Prince, who seemed to ignore Hellboy's question.

"Please eat something, little one. Please!" Shilo turned to Nuala, who reached out her hand and placed it on the table over her right hand. Her eyes showing concern, as Abe held her by her shoulder.

Shilo turned back to the Prince, who had not lowered the offer sandwich. Shilo felt a tears stream from her eyes, as she slowly grasped the sandwich from the Prince. She held it to her mouth, as she slowly bit into it. Chewing it up slowly, Shilo swallowed the small bit and hiccuped. "Thank-you, Prince Nuada." Shilo whispered, taking another hiccuped bite of the sandwich.

Shilo heard a slight growl from Hellboy, as he turned away from the Prince, who pulled himself gracefully out of his spot next to Shilo, taking to stand next to Hellboy. Shilo lowered her head slightly. She knew she'd upset Red. He had tried so hard this week to get her to eat.

As Shilo finished the last bit of her sandwich, she'd just picked up her glass when a strange smell and noise caught her attention. Practically dropping the full cup of milk on the table, Shilo's ears shot up, her nose wrinkling and eyes widening, as she wiped her gaze to Liz, who was clutching her stomach, her face pale!

Liz's right hand clutched the table, as she began to shake, her left hand on her stomach! "Red!" Liz groaned, causing Hellboy to reach out and pull her shoulder to his chest. Liz's breathing became heavy and shaky, as she turned to Abe and Nuala, who were instantly at her side, to Hellboy, who's eyes were wide with worry and fear.

"Red! Its time!"

Shilo felt her eyes widen, as Hellboy gently picked Liz up bridal style. Abe and Nuala, who was clutching her own stomach, quickly rushed ahead of Hellboy, who ordered Nuada to go find Doc! Without a word, Nuada left. Hellboy gently kissed Liz's forehead, as he pushed through the wreck room's swinging doors.

He turned back to Shilo, who looked helpless and confused. Liz let out another groan, burying her head into Hellboy's shoulder. Shilo's stomach churned as she ran up beside Hellboy, knowing it was her he was waiting for.

The three of them exited through the door, making their way towards the hospital wing.

**Here come the babies!!! Sorry this one isnt as long as my others. But I wanted a small lead up chapter to the birth of the twins!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Red!"

Shilo felt her ears press against her skull. She fanned herself with her hand as she heard Liz moan, gripping Hellboy's hand tightly as she cried out, baring down as she was hit with a contraction.

Liz's face was a mask of pure pain, as Nuala stood behind, gently running her hand through Liz's hair, whispering soothingly to Liz. Abe softly patted forehead with a wet cloth, making sure to not directly touch her skin.

The room was as hot as a furnace! Doc stationed himself at the end of the bed, his hands under Liz's blanket. He was sweating like crazy. He had stripped down to a simple tank-top and jeans as he positioned himself at the ready.

Shilo stood back to the side, watching and shaking as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was fortunate to still be in her black beginners bra and jeans. The room was probably like a perfect oven for Nuala and Nuada, who were dressed in rich and heavy material.

Shilo worried for Abe. The fish-man would wither and dry out if he didn't leave the room soon. Even if he was keeping himself wet with a large towel, the water had to be boiling against his skin.

As the commotion went on, Nuada stood beside Shilo, his expression blank. His eyes, however, were alight with curiousity and slight disgust. Shilo frowned. It hadn't been hard for her to learn of how Hellboy and Nuada were not on good terms with each other.

The tale of Hellboy vs the Golden Army had been told to her by Myers during her time of depression. He seemed to think that a story would cheer her up. She had learned of the fight Nuada and Hellboy had fought, both going at it with there best.

In the end, Hellboy had bested the Prince, but choose to let him live so Nuala could live. Nuada, angered and shamed by his defeat, had attempted to stab Hellboy when he turned around. Hellboy could have been hurt severely if Nuala, in her own selflessness, commits an act of suicide to stop her brother, stabbing herself in the chest with a knife. It killed them both.

About three months later, after a mission against a pack of werewolves and there tree God, Hellboy and the team returned to the B.P.R.D. to find Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada in the library, the Angel of Death hovering behind them.

Because of Nuala's sacrifice to save the world and her friends and love, Abe, the Angel of Death declared that Prince Nuada would be given a second chance to live because of his sister. If Nuada ever tried to take over the world in any way, he would die a painful death. Nuala would live, free from her brothers punishment.

As the Angel of Death makes its leave, he blesses Nuala and Abe, who embrace each other lovingly. Hellboy and Manning were both unhappy with the set-up, Hellboy becoming even more cross when Manning, defeated and annoyed, agreed that Nuada and Nuala would become the new B.P.R.D. members.

Since then, Nuada and Nuala, Nuala more so, had been accepted as apart of the Paranormal family. Even more so with the discovery from Abe. It seems the Angel of Death's blessing was a psychic link created child for the two.

"Liz! On the next contraction I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can, OK?" Shilo was pulled from her thoughts as Doc looked up at Liz, who nodded toward the doctor. Doc nodded good, before he turned to Hellboy. "Try and keep her breathing steady in between contractions, OK Hellboy?" Hellboy, looking like he needed to sit down, gave a sloppy nod. Doc gave him a weak smile, he turned back towards Liz.

"Here we go! Push, Liz! Push!"

Shilo covered her ears, her eyes wide and her tail violently swishing back and forth, as Liz let out a cry of pure pain. Flames licked across her bod, as she gripped Hellboy's flesh hand tightly!

Liz, tears in her eyes, roughly hit her head back against her pillow, as the contraction slowly ceased. The flames around Liz dimmed, as she began steadly breath as Abe and Nuala had instructed her before the contractions had increased.

"Keep your eyes open, child. You should witness this." Shilo, realizing that she had just closed her eyes, opened them. With her ears still covered, she turned to Nuada, as Liz groaned loudly.

His eyes were forward, his stance straight, as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Shilo stared at him, nodding slightly, before turning back to Hellboy and Liz.

"Come on, Liz! Just one more big push! Just one more and this little baby should be out!" Shilo heard Doc exclaim, earning an exhausted chuckle from Hellboy, and a smile from Liz. Shilo felt herself relax slightly, thinking everything would be alittle better now. Her hope was snuffed as Liz's face contorted into a look of pain!

Shilo gasped, taking a step forward as Liz slammed her upper body backward into the bed! Shilo covered her ears, tears in her eyes as Liz screamed and cried out in pain! Shilo, ignoring Abe's order that she stay back, stumbled up beside the bed. Shilo, knowing it was a dumb idea, grasped Liz's free hand, cringing at the vice like grip that felt like her hand would break.

Hellboy, looking panicked, gave did a double take at spotting her, a weak and shaken smile on his face, as Shilo, cringing, smiled at him through her hands pain. Liz screaming in pain seemed to shake up and frighten Hellboy, causing Shilo to give him a sympathetic look. Shilo didnt know much about child birthing, but she remembered old lady Freya telling her that the stronger the man, the more pathetic and helpless they appear and feel during these types of situations. Knowing Hellboy well enough, Shilo could only imagine how this was affecting him. She was five! This was taking alot out on her emotions and body! More than a five-year-old should deal with!

"That's it Liz! That's it!" Liz let out another eardrum bursting scream! As her scream quited to a whimper, the sound of a quieter wail caused Shilo's ears to perk up, her tail swishing happily! Looking down towards the end of the bed, Shilo's mouth opened to an oval shape, her eyes wide as she caught a glimpse of something small and red being wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket! She went to look closer, only to growl lightly, her tail standing straight out, as the bundle was carried away?!

"Its OK, Shilo!" Shilo and Hellboy, who looked as frazzled and upset as her, turned to Abe. "They are just taking the baby to get cleaned up. they will bring him right back, I promise"

Shilo let her growing growl and worry subside slightly, feeling better at the knowledge that the baby would be OK. As her tail started swishing back and forth, Shilo couldn't help but silently wonder why she'd almost lunged at the nurse taking the baby away. _'Why? This has to stop before I hurt someone again.'_ Shilo thought, briefly glancing behind her towards Nuada, who had remained in his spot, quiet as ever.

"RED!!" Shilo was yanked from her thought, as Liz let lose another scream, gripping her and Hellboy's hand tightly, causing Shilo to bite back a scream of her own from the pain. "You can do it, Liz!" Shilo heard Hellboy encourage, as knelled down to be more level with her. Shilo, not needing to neal, pressed her head against Liz's shoulder, mewing softly, encouraging the older woman.

"This little one doesn't seem to want to come out. But don't worry! Just keep pushing Liz and we'll get your baby out." Doc, sweating like a farmer plowing in the field in summer, looked exhausted and determined, as Liz nodded, screaming and crying.

Hellboy looked beaten and guilty, as he rested his head atop hers, putting his ear even closer to her screams, getting a sympathetic look from Nuala and Abe, who stepped away, taking to standing beside Nuada. Wanting to comfort her friend, Shilo, with slight difficulty, was able to turn to her side, allowing her tail to reach out and wrap slightly around Hellboy's rock arm, which was resting under the table.

Startled slightly, Hellboy raised his gaze slightly, meeting Shilo's pain filled and encouraging gaze. There eyes remained locked, as a small, weak, smile was pulled from Hellboy, as Shilo mouthed_ 'don't give up, Mr. Hellboy.'_ Nodding, Hellboy raised himself up a little straighter.

"Thats it, Liz! Just one big push and you ll be done!" Doc commented loudly with excitement, as a few tears ran down Liz s cheeks, a weak smile on her face. Slowly, Liz began to relax, her grip on Shilo and Hellboy's hand lessening.

Shilo felt a slight worry grip her chest, as she realized that the baby hadn't cried like the other one! Hellboy and Liz seemed to notice this as well. Liz's voice was hoarse and tired as she asked if everything was alright.

Shilo felt her breath catch in her throat then release, as a nurse, after walking away and cleaning the little girl, turned to Hellboy and Liz with a smile, handing a wrapped bundle of pink to Liz, along with a blue bundle.

Shilo felt her eyes light up, as she smiled at the tears of happiness that began to roll down Liz's cheeks. Hellboy rose to his full height, as Doc and Abe positioned her up better, lowering the bed down slightly, before pushing a large chair over for Hellboy to sit on.

Taking a seat beside her, Shilo smiled as Hellboy tail came up and wrapped gently around Liz's waist. Hellboy's face was lit with a warm and proud smile, as he and Shilo spotted the small tufts of black hair upon both the babies heads.

Shilo giggled softly, as she spotted the slightest hint of bumps just barely covered by their hair. Shilo came up the other side of Liz, her eyes wide as the little boy stared up at her with eyes like Hellboy's eyes.

She was startled back a step, as the little reached up at her, her mouth wide as a large stone hand gripped her swishing tail. The little girl did the same towards Liz and Hellboy, who let the little girl grip his stone index finger.

"Hey! You three better get over here! How am I gonna show off my babies if yer all way in the back! Get over here! You too Princy!" Hellboy chuckled, as he motioned Nuada, Nuala, and Abe over. Nuala and Abe happily rushed to the bed, smiling and clutching each other as Nuala marveled and congratulated Hellboy and Liz.

Shilo smiled as Nuada slowly stepped towards the bed. "Congratulations... Hellboy." A bright smile appeared on Liz's face, as Nuala whispered her brothers name, a soft smile on her face, as Hellboy, a shocked look on his face, slowly nodded and patted Nuada sharply on the back with his flesh hand. Nuada had actually used Red's real name.

Shilo turned back to the small red skinned and yellow eyed baby boy, who had not released his grip on her tail. He stared up at her, his flesh hand reaching up to her. Liz smiled, turning to Hellboy, who gave slight nod to her silent question. "Shilo? Would you like to hold him?"

Shilo's eyes widened, as she looked from the little boy to Liz, giving a slow, numb, nod. Liz smiled, as Abe brought a chair forward, motioning for Shilo to take a seat. Shilo, numbly, did as she was instructed, and watched as Liz handed the boy up to Abe, who smiled at the little boy, as he lowered the baby into her waiting arms.

The baby was light, and Shilo couldn't help the smile that broke across her numb face. Shilo slowly and clumsily rocked the little boy, almost jumping as a tail that had been tucked inside the blanket, curled out to grip her wrists. "Wow." Shilo whispered, giggling as she bent over the child, who gripped a strand of her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair in his right stone hand. He gazed up at her ears, a large smile and cooing sound being gurgled out as she twitched her ears.

Hellboy, whose tail was now in his daughters hand, chuckled at his son, who released Shilo's hair, gurgling and cooing as he reached out towards her twitching ears.

"What will you name them, Sir Hellboy?" Hellboy turned to Nuala upon her question, before turning to Liz, then the little boy in Shilo's arms. A warm smile spread across Liz's face, as Hellboy turned back to her. She nodded, answering his silent question. Liz glanced lovingly at her daughter, as she placed her in Hellboy's arms, smiling as he did his best to hold her gently in his stone head. "Ella. Ella Broom."

Liz turned to Shilo, who smiled at the baby, before she turned back to Liz. "And Trevor. Trevor Broom." Shilo saw the large smile cross Hellboy's face, as he cuddled Ella in his arms, smiling at Trevor, who yawned cutely, his grip on Shilo's wrist lessening.

"Trevor and Ella Broom.... I like that."

**OMG! This was such a pain to write! God! See, Im seventeen, and Ive been in a hospital room when my friend Alice was giving birth to her babies, one girl whose name is Ella and a boy whose name is Ethan, and I can honestly say that it is the loudest, most terrifying thing I have ever been apart of!**

**God! It smelled so bad when her water broke! And I about gagged as I watched the head come out! Good lord! I mean id seen the child birthing vid back when I was like thirteen, but let me tell you, its even more gagging in real life.**

**But Alice wanted me there, and I wasn't gonna let my friend down. But let me tell you something, that girl almost broke my damn hand! Her fiance and my friend Gabrielle looked like he wanted to cry over how hard she was holding his hand! I think he got the worst end of the holding side XD**

**But when it was all over, I was happy to say that I got to hold my Godchildren and I got to laugh at Gabrielle as the nurse wrapped his hand up to stop the bleeding that Alice had caused when she dug her nails into him! Ouch!**

**So! I hope you all enjoyed this, and you can thank my friend Alice for the inspiration for the birth and what happens during labor!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Two Weeks later_

"Ahh! Gee ha!" Shilo smiled as she heard the little ones giggle while she got on her hands and knees, crawling over to crib with her ball of yarn in her mouth. Trevor reached up to her as she jumped to her feet, putting herself on her tip-toes so she could look down at them. Trevor's golden eyes stared into hers, as she let Ella grip her outstretched right hand with her flesh hand.

Shilo twitched her ears, her smile widening as they let out loud, happy, baby shrieks. Pulling her hand from Ella's grip, smiling as Ella grabbed Trevor's tail, pulling it. Trevor hiccuped and whimpered, but smiled as Shilo let her tail come through the bars of the crib and tickle his stomach.

"Shouldn't ya be in bed, kid?" Shilo jumped back from the crib, and whirled around to find Hellboy and Liz standing about a foot from her. Hellboy had his arms crossed over his large chest, a mock frown on his face. Liz, her hand on Hellboy's shoulder, smiled softly at her.

Shilo lowered her ears to her skull, a weak and guilty smile on her face, as she placed her hand behind her back, rocking back and forth. She looked down at the floor, tapping at her ball of yarn with her bare feet.

"Sorry Mr. Hellboy. Liz. I-I just...I couldn't sleep again." Since the twins birth, Shilo found that sleeping had become impossible. She would toss and turn, trying to get comfortable, only to give up at about twelve to one a.m. before she'd make her way to Hellboy and Liz's room, stealing the entrance key from Clay or Myer's desk.

She would make her way to the twins bed, and curl up beside or under the crib, falling asleep to the sound of there breathing. Hellboy had nearly had a heart attack and scared Liz and the babies when she'd crawled out from under their crib after her first night. Liz comforted the two, silencing their wailing, as Hellboy cursed and asked her why she was sleeping under the crib. Shilo had simply shrugged and said she couldn't sleep in her bed.

This went on for the next two weeks. Hellboy and Liz had grown use to waking up and finding Shilo playing or feeding Trevor and Ella. Although Liz didn't seem to like it much.

Liz let out a soft sigh, as Shilo gazed at her with large, apologetic, emerald green eyes. "Shilo, hun. I don't know why you're having trouble with sleeping. Abe and me are trying everything to find whats wrong. But..I really think you should try staying in your room, sweetie." Liz sounded sad and weak as she said this, giving Shilo a sympathetic look.

Shilo nodded softly, jumping slightly as Ella grabbed her tail through the cribs bars. Hellboy chuckled slightly, as Ella giggled, a large grin on her face, as Shilo reached into the crib, pulling her tail from the little girls grip, placing Ella's pink blanket in its place. Trevor reached up, opening and closing his fingers. giggling and cooing as he Shilo lifted him, with some difficulty, from the crib.

Holding Trevor to her chest, Shilo growled lightly as Trevor grasped a stand of her shoulder length chocolate brown hair, yanking it and grinning. Shilo, head tilted by the hold, gave Hellboy and Liz a sad smile. "I just can't be away from the little guy. He-he helps me sleep. " Shilo whispered, clutching Trevor closer to her as Liz stepped towards her, placing her right hand on Shilo's right shoulder.

"I know." Shilo saw Liz's eyes flicker to Hellboy, who'd remained silent, watching the two. He smiled as Shilo locked eyes with him, walking over to stand beside Liz as he lifted Trevor from Shilo's arms.

He gazed down at his son, a confused look on his face as Trevor whimpered and reached his stone right hand out to Shilo, who simply gave the little boy a weak smile, waving her fingers at him.

"You're right, Liz. I'm sorry. I'll... I'll stay in my room tonight." Shilo's voice was trained, her ears pressed completely against her skull, her tail dropping lazily behind her as she stepped around the two, keeping her gaze to the ground.

She had to fight to keep walking out the door as Trevor and Ella began to cry for her to come back. Hellboy and Liz shushed and held their children up and into their chest, attempting to sooth the crying twins.

Shilo felt tears form and slip down her cheeks, as she rounded the corner away from the room, only to gasp as she ran into someone, causing her to fall back on her butt. Moaning and rubbing her back, Shilo looked up, ready to claw the eyes out of whoever had ran into her, when she stopped, suppressing a gasp of surprise.

"Child. Come with me. I wish to talk to you." Shilo, mouth agap, felt her body stiffen as Prince Nuada reached down, grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet, before turning gracefully away. Shilo stared at him, blinking her eyes with confusion, before shaking her head and running to catch up with him.

She silently followed behind him, passing a few guards and Manning along the way. None of them said anything. Shilo felt her tail twitch back and forth nervously, as she glanced up at Nuada, who remained emotionless and eyes forward, as they rounded another corner, going past her room and to a door two rooms down from her own.

Shilo watched as Nuada opened the door, motioning her in. Staring at him for a brief minute, Shilo slowly entered the room. As soon as she entered, the rooms lights clicked on, and Shilo let out a breath of aw.

The room was about as big as the library and was covered in royal blue carpet and royal blood red painted walls with golden etching close to the ceiling. The room was lined with weapons of all kinds! Swords, staffs, sais, you name it! They were all there lining the left wall. To herm right, the wall was covered with shelves of books, their titles written in a strange language.

In the center and up against the wall, was a large king-sized bed with satin black sheets, pillows, and covers. "Mr. Hellboy would be jealous if he saw that your room is almost bigger than his." Shilo whispered, as Nuada brushed pass her and towards a large desk covered with books, scrolls, and old wooden boxes. Shilo watched as the Prince, stepping carefully over a pile of large brown books, reached forward and easily opened one of the boxes.

From where she stood, Shilo could not see what he remved from the box before placing it back with the others. He stared down at whatever was in his hand, as he raised his head, staring at the large pile of books infront of him.

"I have brought you to my chamber for a very important reason, child." Nuada said, still facing away from Shilo, who was shifting back and forth, feeling slightly curious as to what he had, and uncomfortable with just standing where she was. "You do not know what you are or who your people are. You know nothing of where your people come from, and you have no idea of the power you possess."

Nuada slowly turned around, turning to face her. Shilo felt her eyes widen as he stepped towards her, confusion written on her face. "I know what you are, child. I know all about your kind." Shilo's eyes widened as Nuada opened his left hand palm up, Shilo just now realizing that he'd had it closed when he turned around.

In his hand was a brown leather thong necklace with a large claw attached to it. Shilo felt Nuada grasp her right wrist with his hand, bringing his left hand into her right, placing the necklace in her hand. "You are a Cat Demon. But not just any cat demon. You are... A spirit gatherer of the demon Prince of Sheol."

Shilo's eyes widened to saucers, her lower lip trembling, as she found herself pulling the necklace on. She felt her body shake, hissing as she clutched her head. The room began to spin, as Shilo screamed, closing her eyes as she felt like her head was going to split.

"Child." Shilo stumbled back, opening her eyes slowly. Her breath caught in her throat, as she found herself mo longer standing in Nuada's room. Black fire burned around her, as she stared wide eyed at a large shadow like figure with glowing blood red eyes. The shadow held no true form, as it stared down at her, sending shivers up her spine.

"You-You're..." Shilo sputtered, as the eyes began to glow a little brighter. "Child. five million years ago you were born in my realm. I recall your rebirthing into the mortal world. Five years have passed. You have lost your way. Your mother and father live with no memory of the purpose I bestowed upon you." The shadows voice was low and gravely. Unworldly. Shilo shook as she took a step towards the shadow, her lower lip trembling.

"Please. What...What is my purpose." Little Shilo had so many questions to ask the shadow creature. So many questions she wanted to ask. So many she somehow knew he'd never answer. She asked the one that he wanted her to ask.

The creatures eyes seemed to glow even brighter, as a low, deadly, sigh was heard. Smoke covered the ground around her, as the black flames rose. "You and my son are destined for the same. Chaos! The destruction and Apocalypse to the mortal world! My son and you were born and prophesied by the fates as powers waiting to be born." Shilo felt her heart drop to her chest as she shook her head.

"No..." Shilo whispered, wrapping her arms around herself for support. "No! Hellboy will never! I-I'd never-!" Shilo was cut off by a dark chuckle from the shadow. "Yes, child. You are the spirit gatherer! The Soul of Doom. The soul of the Right Hand of Doom!" Shilo felt herself curl into a ball as she crashed to the ground, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I believe that is enough, Prince of Sheol." Nuada's voice reached her ears. Her eyes, glazed, widened as Nuada stepped from the shadows, coming to her side. The shadow let out a low growl. Smoke and fire rose high from the ground. "Elvin prince Nuada. How dare you disturb me." The voice was calm and louder, causing the ground to shake slightly.

Nuada, his face emotionless and his eyes alight with a stubborn warriors fire, lowered himself to his right knee, placing his pale hand on Shilo's forehead. "Shilo... Awaken." Shilo, tears streaming from her eyes, felt her stomach drop as the blackness spun back to Nuada's room.

Lying on the floor of Nuada's room, Shilo cried loudly, as she pushed herself to her feet. Shilo's body felt like lead, as she stood, her body shaking and her face red and stained with tears. "Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Shilo screamed through her whimpering, as Nuada stepped towards her.

"I had to be sure. It seems I was right." Shilo wanted to reach out and strike her claws through him! She felt sick and scared. She felt her claws slowly retracting to their full length, along with her fangs. "You don't have to be a Demon of Destruction." Shilo's claws and fangs suddenly and quickly retracted back in, as her head snapped up, her eyes locking with his.

"I will train you. Teach you to fight. To control your emotions. I will train you to be a warrior." Shilo tail twitched faster, as her heart speed up. She stepped back from Nuada, her eyes falling to her feet. Shilo clasped her hands together infront of her chest to the claw necklace that hung from her neck.

So many emotions were running through her. Her body was numb as she slowly swallowed the lump in her throat, raising her eyes to lock with Nuada, who had stood quietly, waiting for her answer.

"When... When do we leave? And... Please let me say goodbye to everyone."

**R&R! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You don t have to leave, you know that don't you?"

Shilo was quiet. She was packing the green army back-pack Clay had given her yesterday. She didn't look up as he took a seat on her bed, causing the springs to whine under his weight. Shilo swallowed the lump in her throat as she picked up the blue rubber mouse and the red ball of yarn.

Nuada's offer of training was something Shilo felt she could not give up. She needed to learn control. Upon her meeting with the demon Prince of Sheol, Shilo immediately knew something needed to be done. The dark lord had made it perfectly clear that she was to play a role in the Earth's destruction.

Shilo, small five-year-old Shilo, felt like she wanted to puke. It was impossible for her to accept that someone like Hellboy, the man she looked to as a friend and somewhat father figure, would be the destruction of humanity. The destruction for an Eden that only the strong and few would live to see.

Shilo wished she could tell Hellboy this. Why she had to leave, even though she truly didn't want to. "Don't you like it here, kid?" Shilo felt her stomach drop to the floor, as she quietly sat next to him, causing the bed to whine a little more. Shilo, tears leaking from her eyes, placed her small right hand on his stone shoulder.

"Of course, Mr. Hellboy. I do like it here. I love being with you, Liz, Abe, and the twins." Shilo closed her eyes, swallowing the whimper in her voice. "It s just that... I m dangerous, Red." Shilo lifted her knees to her chest, placing her chin on her kneecaps. "Nuada... He'll teach me how to fight. To protect myself. To control my inner demon."

Shilo finds herself swallowing hard as she mentally kicks herself, seeing Hellboy flinch at "demon." It's a word she knows he despisses. It has been used against him plenty of times by the prince. Hearing it come from her mouth seems to be like a kick to the head for him.

"Shilo, we'll teach ya-" Shilo cuts him off, knowing full well that what he is suggesting will not work. "Mr. Hellboy... it s for best that... That I leave. Nuada believes-" She is cut off by Hellboy, who seems determined to not give up.

"Aw, Princy can just go fu-" Shilo places her small right hand in his large stone hand, squeezing his stone index finger gently, cutting him off. She locks eyes with his, before standing, walking in-front of him. Softly, Shilo places her forehead to his. A defeated sigh is pulled from him. The fight has gone out of him

"Please, Mr. Hellboy." She wraps her arms around his kneck, pulling him closer to her, tears falling down her cheeks. "It s for the best." Shilo is meet with silence. Hellboy moves his stone arm around her, drawing her towards him. She smiles into his chest. "I'll return. I promise."

Hellboy, his arms trapping her, gives a growl of sigh, before letting her pull away. Shilo looks at her bag, then to Hellboy, who raises himself to his full height from her bed, his figure slouched and defeated.

A knock is heard on the door, as Myers enters. His expression is sad, as he nods to her. "He's ready." Shilo nods, grabbing her bag and zipping it shut. Throwing it over her small shoulders, Shilo walks pass Hellboy, looking over her shoulder with a small smile and wave."Take care, Mr. Hellboy." With that she steps out her room, following Myers.

Myers and Shilo make it down two hallways, before Shilo smiles softly, hearing Hellboy's large steps behind her. Shilo follows Myers to the entrance platform, where Nuada is waiting. Nuala hugs her brother, a sad look on her face.

"I will return before my nephew is born. I promise that, sister." Nuala nods sadly, as she takes a step back, leaning against Abe. Nuada shifts the bag on his shoulder, locking eyes with Abe. "I leave her safety in your hands, brother Sapien." A small smile appears on Nuala's face, as Abe bows. "You didn't even have to ask."

Shilo walks over to Nuala, who pulls her into a motherly embrace. She softly runs her hands down her hair, her fingers tickling her ears ever so often. "Take care of yourself, little Shilo. And please, make sure Nuada stays healthy." Shilo nods against her hold, smiling as she is released to Abe, who places a webbed hand in hers, causing Shilo to smile as he replays their first meeting. "I'll miss you too, Abe."

Shilo release Abe's hand. She takes two steps towards Nuada, only to stop as she feels something grasp her tail. Turning, Shilo feels her heart swell at the sight of Liz and Hellboy holding Ella and Trevor, who was gripping her tail with his stone right hand.

"Kii! Gaahoo!" Trevor gurgles, as Liz releases his hold on Shilo's tail, handing him to Hellboy, before pulling Shilo into a warm embrace. Shilo swallows back her tears, as Liz pats her back and places her forehead to hers, a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"Come back, OK?" Liz whispers. Shilo nods, understanding that Liz knows what its like to leave and not want to come back. "I promise I will. And... I'll attempt to write whenever I can." Liz smiles, releasing her.

Shilo turns her attention to Hellboy, who, with a sad smile, hands Ella and Trevor to her. Ella, yawning softly, cuddles her cheek into her left shoulder, her left flesh thumb popping into her mouth. Shilo chuckles, before her gaze falls on Trevor, who clutches a strand of her hair, a sad look in his yellow eyes.

_Click!_

A blinding flash tells Shilo that Liz has taken a picture. Shilo gives a soft chuckle, pulling a smile from Trevor, who giggles and pulls her strand of hair a little harder, causing her head to tilt towards him. "I'll miss you too, little guy."

Shilo slips the now sleeping Ella to Liz, before rubbing her nose to Trevor's, who giggles as he's handed off to Hellboy. Trevor, a determine wave of his hands, reaches out towards her, cooing and grunting as he tries to pull from his fathers grasp.

"Child! It's time." Shilo turns to Nuada nodding, before turning back to Trevor, waving goodbye to him and the others, before she runs to the slowly rising platform.

She climbs onto the platform in time, steadying herself. She stares down at others, pain in her chest as she hears Trevor cry for her. "I'll see them again, wont I prince Nuada?"

Shilo turns to Nuada, who had remained silent as the platform rises to the cover up building. They make their way towards the door, as he glances at her. "Yes. You'll see them again. In time."

And with that, Shilo and Nuada exit the building.

_To be Continued in the next installment._

**R&R Plz**


	11. Seventeen Years: Glimpsing Through Time

_Seventeen Years_

To one who does not age, seventeen years can pass in the blink of an eye. One day you may stand in front of a child. You turn around for what feels like a second, and that child is now a young woman. That is how Shilo viewed her seventeen years with Prince Nuada.

For the first two and a half months away from the Bureau, Nuada and Shilo traveled to distant and almost forgotten lands. The young Shilo stayed at her friend, her master, and teachers, side.

Nuada taught Shilo the stories of the Earth. Taught the tales of his people. Of the treaty that was forged with the humans for the protection of the magical land. Shilo learned very quickly of Nuada's past and his time spent in his own exile. Her bond with the elvin Prince grew.

Once the first three months were spent, Nuada left Shilo in the woods. He told her that her first task was complete. She knew of the magical and mortal world down to every text and spoken world. Now she had live alone.

She was left with a magical bracelet of goblin silver. It could be used to call upon Nuada when, and only when, she completed her self training. Shilo was left alone for seven years in the world. Running and traveling from town to town, city to city, and magical realm to magical realm.

It had been hard. She was meet with creature one would only read about in fairy-tales and ancient text. Creatures so foul that one was lucky to survive. She quickly, yet sloppily, learned of her kind. She discovered them in small covenants all over the world.

She learned of her family, her mother and father, who'd died at the hands of vampire, who'd promise them he would find her, their lost daughter. Shilo had wept for many nights. She stayed with her remaining kin. A young man, her Uncle by the name of Leonis.

From Leonis, Shilo learned of her peoples past, their culture, and their combat abilities. She learned of her true power and name, Abyssus Parvulus; Latin translation for Hells Child. Shilo dejected the name. Shilo would forever remain her name. No other would take it's place.

Seven years come and go before Shilo departs from her people, bidding her Uncle Leonis, and his wife Elvera, farewell with hugs and promises to visit again someday. Traveling for two years, Shilo comes to the forest where her and Nuada parted nine years ago.

Using the bracelet, Shilo calls upon her friend. In a mere minutes, Nuada and the Cat Demoness are reunited as friends; Student and teacher.

For the next eight years, Shilo is put through energy draining, blood spilling, and sweat breaking training by Nuada. There are plenty of times the young cat demoness wishes to quit. But she stays, knowing she would never be able to forgive herself if she quit.

Seventeen years she is gone.

Young, small, five-year-old Shilo has grown. No longer is she the young child that was rescued by a man of red skin.

She was a warrior and blossomed young woman of twenty-two. A young woman who learned of the world, of the horror and wonders it could bring. She was proud, confident, and was no longer afraid of the dark and what it holds.

Now, as she meditated under a simple waterfall near her and Nuada's camp, Shilo can feel the years have left the younger her standing at the Bureau with tears in her eyes.

The water pounded down on her as she kept her eyes closed. Breathing in and out evenly, Shilo lets herself connect to the world, accepting her animal instincts. A soft sigh of breath is released, as she turns towards a familiar force, her eyes remaining closed.

"Master?" Shilo asks, keeping her concentration on each drop of water that landed around her. Nuada, though she can not see but feel, approaches her, stepping about knee length into the water.

"Child. It is time. You are ready." Nuada calmly stats, as Shilo slowly opens her eyes, revealing her bright emerald eyes. They no longer held a small kitten Innocents. They now held a young lionesses glow, as she rose fluidly to her feet, stepping into the water as her ears perked and her tail switched happily.

"Yes... Lets go home Master."

**A short chapter on Shilo's seventeen years away from Hellboy and the others. A quick take on her training, and her discovery of herself.**

**This is what happens between the first installment and the upcoming second installment to 'The Stray. Enjoy and Be on the look out for the upcoming Chapter my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

Shilo was tired and hungry. Her body felt stiff, as ywaned, stretching to as light began to peak through her closed lids. Slowly opening her eyes, Shilo observed her surroundings with bored and heavy eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would sleep all the way back, child." Shilo, rolling her stiff neck, sighing at the loud pop that followed. Opening her eyes completly, Shilo quickly recalled that she was in a taxi.

Shilo turned to Nuada, who sat beside her. His back was straight, and his posture was flawless. 'Like always!' Shilo thought, inwardly smiling and rolling her eyes. She loved her Master dearly, but he needed to 'get laid.' Or something along that line.

Sigjhing, Shilo sat herself up. "How long was I asleep, Master?" Nuada, having turned his attention forward, simply smiled. "Six hours. Longer than usual." Shilo gaped at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Shit! Master! Why didn't you wake me up!" Shilo cursed, earning a chuckle from the taxi driver and a small smile from Nuada. Crossing her arms over her chest, Shilo huffed at her Master. He knew she had a bad habit of cat napping for long periods of time if she wasn't awakened.

The taxi driver, who winked at her as she sent him a glare for laughing at her, turned down a curvy driveway before coming to a complete stop. Shilo her eyes widening, peered out the window. She smiled as she gazed upon a strangely shaped building composed of several cylinder shaped towers surrounded by a stone wall and fence, which kept the driver from going any further.

Feelin giddy and delighted, Shilo, who was in charge of the human money, payed the driver his fee and ten dollars extra, before she exited the taxi, grabbing her green army bag off the cabs floor.

Nuada stepped out the other side, closing the door softer than she had, before the taxi driver waved goodbye, driving away and leaving the two standing infront of a massive gate. Smiling, Shilo made her way over to the gate, pressing a small button below an intercom set into the stone wall.

"Hello? Anybody in? Its Prince Nuada and Shilo Re-" Shilo was interrupted a voice that came from the intercom. "Both of you please look directly into the lens." Shilo sighed, as a sort of camera like lens flipped out of the wall, blinding her with a bright light, before stepping aside for Nuada, who didn't even blink from the light.

Shilo rubbed her green eyes, growling as she watched a picture of her and Nuada appear on a screen under the intercom, before the gates opened. Mumbling and shaking the spots out of her gaze, Shilo, her bag over her shoulders, followed Nuada forward to the large set of doors into the building. Ones she had not walked through in seventeen years.

The doors opened slowly, as Shilo and Nuada made their way in. Shilo smiled as she waved to the far wall of the large room, were a man in a suit stood behind a desk. "Welcome back." The man said with a lazy tone, as Shilo and Nuada stopped on the cleverly desgisued stone tile elevator.

"Watch your elbows and hands" The man said, as the the ground began to move down. Shilo waved goodbye to the man, as she and Nuada were lowered further and further down to the lowest level of the underground facility.

As the elevator came to a stop, Shilo grinned happily, as she found herself staring at a familiar set of huge doors! Shifting the bag up on her shoulders, Shilo pushed open the doors wide, stepping into the all to familiar library.

Shilo dropped her bags into the nearest chair, before giddly walking over to the tank that took up an entire wall of the room. Reaching forward, Shilo placed her hand on the glass, pushing her thoughts forward.

"Abe? Are you there?" Shilo whispered, smiling as she felt a sudden and strange tug of her hand. Shilo's grin widened, as a familiar figure swam towards the glass. "I say?! That cannot be who I think it is!" Shilo laughed, as Abe came to a swiming hault infront of her.

He blinked a few times, as Shilo removed the black cloak she'd been wearing, letting Abe take in her new look.

Besides her height, which was now around 5'9, Shilo's appearance had gone through a shocking change for those that had not seen her in so long. Her once shoulder-length chocolate brown hair was waste length and glossy. Her eyes, which still remained their usual cat like shape, were brighter and sparkeling with less innocents.

Her tail and ears, which, with the help of her Uncle Leonis, she learned to hide with a thought, making her able to pass as a normal human. The whisker marks on her cheeks, which were now longer, she was also able to hide. Among other traits, one right away would notice that her chest size had grown, and she'd curved out and was branded with abs and feminin muscles.

Abe blinked his eyes, as Shilo slowly revealed her chocolate brown ears and tail, smiling as the twitched happily back and forth. "By Einstein! Shilo!? Look at you! You look wonderful my dear!" Shilo laughed happily, as Abe pulled his hand back.

Nuada came up beside her, as Abe swam away from the glass of the tank and up. She smiled as he crawled out of his tank, slipping his breathing mechanism on as he made his way over to Nuada and Shilo, who, not caring if she got wet, pulled Abe into a hug. The fish-man chuckled, as she pulled away, wiping the water of her cheeks from the hug.

"Its so good to see you again, blue! I have much to tell, and show you, about my training!" Shilo said happily, as Nuada and Abe shook hands. Abe pulled his hand back, and nodded. "And we will, Shilo. We will. But shouldnt you go visit the others first?"

Shilo's eyes widened, as she gave a quick nod of her head, before turning to the door. "Are they-" Shilo is cut off by Abe, who nods. "Yes. Red and Liz are in their room." Shilo's smile widened, as she bowed to Nuada, who dismissed her with a small smile of his own.

Shilo, not waiting for a second order, happily made her way completly to the door, before exiting with a happy swish of her tail. 


	13. Chapter 13

Shilo was nervous. Her tail and ears were twitching harshly, as she continuously popped her fingers; A nervous habit she'd picked up during her years of training and traveling.

Shilo was worried. She had changed so much. She had changed dramatically in mind, looks, and attitude. She wasn't the little girl who shy'd away from people and trouble. She was a young woman now, who'd killed monsters and seen death on a daily bases.

The only thing that she could think that hadn't changed about her, which was only because Nuada became an over protective brother like figure when males were around her, was her innocents. Shilo had come close a few times sure, but she always ended up having to save the boys from her masters spear! The boys were lucky they just ended up with a scratch.

When she would later question her master for his actions, he would shake his head and turn away from her, muttering about a promise he was keeping. It had only taken Shilo a few months to figure out that the person he was keeping a promise for, was Hellboy!

Shilo couldn't help but role her eyes with a smile, before biting her bottom lip as she rounded the last corner to Hellboy's room. She watched as the hallway of sliding doors opened up for her as she stepped up to them, her nervousness increasing.

At the end of the hallway was a large vault door. In front of the door stood a male on each side. Shilo's eye lit up and her mouth spread into a much needed smile, as she recognized the two men. On had a handsome face, short and slightly wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The other was a slightly older man than the previous, with slightly spiked dark brownish black hair, brown eyes, scars on his slightly exposed upper chest, and an older, but slightly handsome, face.

Shilo walked over to them, as she opened her arms wide, pulling the now smiling blue-eyed man into a hug. "Myers! Its so wonderful to see you again!" Shilo exclaimed, as said man chuckled, before pulling away and looking her up and down.

"Geez, kid! You look great!" Shilo smiled, as Clay stepped forward, pulling her into a fatherly hug. Shilo laughed as he looked her up and down. "What the hell are you wearing, Shilo?" Clay laughed, as Shilo looked down at her attire.

She was wearing a black chest tube top, baggy red trip pants with a hole in the back for her tail, and black army boots. Hanging around her hip was a B.P.R.D. black belt, and a dagger sword similar to Nuada's.

"You dont like it?" Shilo asked, as Myers gave her a lopsided smile. "Well...Lets just say if you were my daughter... You wouldn't be allowed out of the house." He said, earning a nod from Clay, as he produced a strange metal key that looked like a gun.

Shilo raised a brow to Clay, who gave her a sheepish grin. "Him and Liz are kind of... grounded for an incident the family caused at the last mission." Shilo sighed, nodding her head. "Poor Liz. Having to be punished like this. He really needs to grow up." Shilo mumbled, earning a shake of the head and lopsided smile from Myers.

"Actually... Liz caused most of the trouble." Shilo's eyes widened in shock! Liz?! Liz caused more trouble than Hellboy?! Shilo couldn't believe it! "Hey. If you ask me, she had every right to threaten to burn those civilians to a crisp. They were throwing rocks at red and the kids! Rocks!" Clay exclaimed, as he took the pressed the key into the lock, letting the doors gears turn slowly.

Shilo frowned, her eyes narrowed. "They threw rocks at Red and the twins?" her voice was low with a slight growl. Myers gave a soft and sad nod. "Yeah... Liz didn't take it to kindly. Especially after they just saved them from the trolls that were stealing and eating the children of their village." Myers and Clay slowly opened the door far enough for her to slip in.

Myers pat her on her bare shoulder. "Try not to mention it to Red and Liz, OK? It's still a sore subject." Myers whispered, earning a soft nod from Shilo, before they walked through the vault door.

Shilo was surprised. She hadn't been in Hellboy and Liz's room since she was younger. It was different; larger! The once wall to wall covered shelves of random items were now completely organized. The left side shelves tops were covered with televisions, eight tracks, and all kinds of gizmo's! The bottom of the left shelves were covered with slightly smashed toy cars, an old Sega, and things one would find in a child's room.

The right wall shelves were more feminine, covered with books, lamps, make-up, and some dolls and a doll house. Shilo raised a brow at the pink Barbie hair stylist desk with butterfly and lady bug hair clips. Defiantly not something one would expect to find in this room. It most have belonged to Ella.

Near the back of the room was the familiar pick-up truck that served as a makeshift bed. Shilo was surprised to find doorways on either side and away from the bed, both closed. The one on the left of the bed was painted dark red with a sign that read 'Authorized Personnel Only', with yellow caution tape behind the sign and draped around the door. Shilo's ears twitched as she caught the sound of the familiar Lost Prophet song 'Rooftops' playing loudly behind the door.

The door to the right was painted a lighter red, almost pink with a blue poster of a cartoon boy running from rocks, with a saying 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them.' Hanging from the door knob was a plush hot pink heart that read 'Stay Out!' in large, white, cursive letters. Shilo could faintly hear the sound of another familiar tune of Framing Hanley's version of the song 'Lollipop.'

Shilo was surprised of her music knowledge and that she knew the songs. She was also confused by the chuckle Clay and Myers were giving as they shook their head. "They do this to annoy each other and Hellboy. He isn't a big fan of his Kidd's choice in music, especially Ella's interest in Rap. He tolerates Trevor's rock obsession a little better though." Clay chuckled, earning a smile from Shilo.

"Ah dammit you two! Turn that crap down, would ya?!" Shilo jumped in surprise, unconsciously letting her tail and ears disappear. Her head whipped to the far right, as a familiar form stomped out of what Shilo knew was the bathroom, his heavy, black boots thudding loudly as he stepped towards the door, pounding rather hard on it with his flesh arm and fist.

"Turn it down, Trevor!" He ordered, earning a muffled response, before the music was cranked a little louder. He shook his head and growled, before stomping away to his bed. Shilo immediately noticed that his usual black shirt was hanging off the edge of the bed. Draped around his neck was a white towel, and in his large stone right hand was a beer that he downed before acknowledged the two males with a nod, before his eyes landed on her as he threw his can into a trashcan near the bed.

A large smile appeared on her face, as Hellboy raised a brow at her. She prepared herself to leap towards him and pull him into a hug. "Hey? Clay Myers? Who's the girl?" Shilo froze, and her figure slumped dramatically. 'He doesn't recognize me! He doesn't remember me!' Shilo thought, tears beginning to form in her emerald green eyes.

"Your ears and tail, kid! Your ears and tail!" Shilo heard Clay whisper to her, as Shilo swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Turning to them with a confused, sad, look, Shilo caught her reflection in one of the broken television screens. Her ears and tail were hidden!

Shilo's shoulders slumped more, as a sigh and a weak smile appeared on her face. She turned back to Hellboy, who had taken a few steps her way. Putting on a childish pout, Shilo placed her hands on her hips, and shifted her weight to the right.

"I'm hurt, Mr. Hellboy! How can you not remember this face?!" Shilo exclaimed, making a tsking sound as she shook her head, causing Hellboy to furrow his brow at her. "Listen lady, I don't have a damn clue as to what yer talking abo-" Hellboy is cut mid-sentence, his eye's eyes widening and his jaw going slack, as Shilo slowly allowed her ears and tail to reveal themselves, smiling as her ears twitched atop her head, and her tail swished back and forth happily, a giggle being pulled from her as a large grin split across Hellboy's face!

"Shilo! Holy crap, kid! Look at you!" Hellboy exclaimed, as Shilo launched herself forward into his open arms, laughing as he spun her around. Shilo chuckled as his laughter vibrated his chest and her check, petting her head with a smile, as she looked up at him with a grin.

"Its good to see you again, Mr. Hellboy!"

**I aint to sure about how a semi introduced the twin in this. The music introduction is suppose to give a sligt view of how different the twin are from Hellboy and each other. Hope Its OK for all of ya.**

**R&R Plz**


	14. Chapter 14

Shilo felt relaxed. At peace. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as Hellboy released her from his bear hug, causing her to stumble back slightly. A large smile was on her face, and she could hear and feel herself purring lightly, as Hellboy used his old method of greeting on her; Scratching her head and behind her ears with his stone index finger.

Hellboy chuckled, pulling his hand back, as she watched him take the time to look her over. His eyes, still as golden yellow as she remembered, were alight with pride for her. Shilo couldn't help but grin, as he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Shit, kid. Now yav gone and made me feel old!" Shilo couldn't help but laugh. "Mr. Hellboy! You are far from old. Your barely out of your thirties!" Hellboy gave a weak smile at this, causing Shilo's stomach to tighten in guilt. Age was a touchy subject for Hellboy. Shilo guessed it to be his fear of watching everyone age and die around him.

The only ones who would last close to as long as him, was Abe, herself, Nuada, and Nuala. Myers would die. Manning would die. And Liz... Well... From what Shilo had learned during her travels... Liz would last a hundred years longer since she'd given birth to half demon children. But she would die... eventually. The thought made Shilo want to whimper, as she mentally slapped herself, driving the thoughts out of her mind. This was to be a time of happiness, not depression. She was home, and that was all she needed to think of.

Shilo bit her lip, as she let herself glance around the room once more, frowning slightly. "Mr. Hellboy? Where is Liz?" Hellboy, who seemed to have been deep in thought, shook his head and stared at her. "Liz... Oh! Yeah! Uh, her and Nuala went out shopping. She should be home so-" Hellboy is cut off, as the sound of locks and gears turning catches the two demons attentions.

Turning around, Shilo watches as the vault door swings back and open. She hears Clay and Myers, who had exited the room after Hellboy and Shilo's happy embrace, laughing as a small, familiar, figure steps into the room. Shilo felt her ears twitch and her tail swish happily, as the just a little older, but still lovely, Liz stepped into the room, two paper bags of groceries tucked in her arms and against her chest.

Her once shoulder length hair was long now just abit past her shoulder blades. Her face, though showing only the tiniest signs of aging, was still young and beautiful with her dark brown eyes, which widened and lit up as they locked with Shilo's chocolate brown eyes.

Dropping the grocerie bags into Hellboy's arms, Liz rushed to Shilo with open arms, before pulling her into a motherly embrace. Shilo felt herself purr louder, as Liz ran her hand up and down her back. "Shilo! Its so wonderful to see you! Where have you been?! No messages! Nothing! I've been worried about you!" Shilo chuckled, as she pulled away from Liz, who crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Shilo, in a random thought for the situation, was surprised to find that she could just barely see over the older woman's head!

"I'm sorry, Liz. Training took up most of my time... I wanted to contact you... But I never had the time! Honest!" Shilo replied, her hands up in defense as Liz gave her a skeptical look. Shilo gave a weak, pleading, smile for forgiveness, before Liz shook her head. She walked over to the kitchen section of the room, as Hellboy placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter. Liz placed a loving touch on Hellboy's right stone shoulder, before stepping past him and to the bed, where she stripped off her coat, lying it on the edge.

"It's good to see you two again, though," Shilo said, as she leaned back against an uncovered part of the wall. "I've got so many stories to tell you!" Shilo watched as Red and Liz smiled at each other, as she picked up a kitten that had been rubbing against her leg. She gently petted the young kitten, as all the cats came running to her feet, meowing and sniffing her, as they tried to get her attention.

Shilo groaned, as she covered her ears. Hellboy raised a brow, as she placed the small kitten back on the ground. Shilo let a deep, throaty, sound erupt from her throat. Liz covered her ears, and Hellboy's head shot back, as all the cats hissed, snarled, and meowed back at her. Shilo nodded her head, as another snarl of a sound erupted from her.

With that last growled out response, all of the cats meowed softly, before each took off away from her. Shilo meowed at the only remaining kitten, as it sniffed her tail, before running away.

"What the hell was that about?" Shilo jumped, and turned to Red and Liz, who were watching her with confused expressions. A blush appeared on her face, as Shilo rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry! They were all making so many request and asking so many questions at once, I kinda snapped at them..." Shilo trailed off, as they continued to give her a look of confusions. "Um... Oh yeah! You two don't know about that... Um, well... During my years of training, I came across others like me. I stayed with them, and learned more of my kind and what we could do. That's why I'm able to hide my ears and other cat features," Shilo said, nodding to Hellboy as she made them disappear and reapear again. "And I learned that my people can communicate with earth cats, because they are us. They have just lost their way of gaining a human form."

Shilo finished, as Liz, who had been unpacking the grocery, slapped reds left, flesh, hand away from the bag. "Red! Stay away from the Baby Ruth bars! They are for you and the kids later!" Liz ordered, as Hellboy pulled his hand back, a pout and scowl on his face, as Shilo covered her mouth, holding back a fit of giggles that threatened to erupt from her.

Hellboy glared her way, as Shilo let a chuckle pass through her fingers. Not wanting to upset Red more than he was, Shilo looked down and cleared her thoat. "Um...So! Liz! How are Trevor and Ella?" She asked, as Liz closed the door of the kitchen pantry. Hellboy's pout and glare disappeared, as a look of pride appeared on his face, as he pulled Liz to his chest, a grin on his face.

"Why don't ya see for yourself?" Red said, as he turned to the two doors with music being blasted on the other sides. "TREVOR! ELLA! Come here you two! We got an old friend here who wants to see ya!!" Hellboy called, his voice causing Shilo to wince from the volume.

Shilo heard the music die down from the rooms, as she felt her tail swish anxiously back and forth. She had not seen the twins since she and they were younger. She was nervous. She wondered if they would remember her.

Shilo's ears twitch, as the doors opened almost in sync. Shilo's eye's widened, and a large smile spread across her face, as the twins stepped from their rooms. Her tail swished happily.

"Oh my gosh..."

***Bows head* Sorrysorrysorrysorry!! I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy and Ive got responsibilities! But now its summer for me now, and ill try to update more often, alright? I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Code red! Code red!"

Shilo jumped, her head snapping towards the red, glowing, alarm signal. Her eyes were wide, as she slowly relaxed, turing back to the twins, who were staring at her with curious eyes, before their mother yelled for them to get ready. The twins, with one last glance at her, turned and ran back into their rooms.

Shilo stared at the spot they had been standing, before she was jolted from her thoughts by Myers motioning her out of Hellboy and Liz's room, and down the hallway. Her ears twitched, and her eyes darted around as she was lead down hallway after hallway. down stairway after stairway, before she and Myers emerged into what appeared to be a loading dock.

Shilo's eyes widened, as a large garbage truck was being driven into a very large plane! Her tail swished curiously, as she took a step towards the plane, her nose twitching in the scent of the planes motor.

"Furball?! When the hell did you get here?!" Shilo ears flattened back against her skull, as she groaned softly, turning towards the familiar voice. "Hello, Mr. Manning," Shilo said, as the man made his way towards her. "It's good to see you again." Shilo said, noting that the man looked much older, and was now sporting a black walking cane.

"When did you and that damn elf get back?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone. Shilo blinked at him a few times, before answering. "Just about an hour ago, sir." Manning let out a long sigh, as he rubbed his bald head, before bring his hand down his face. "Next time, please come to my office and inform me of your return. I cant have you two wondering around the BPRD without me knowing." Shilo nodded, surprised at how calm and collected Manning was being. Age seemed to have chipped away at the Manning who pulled her tail seventeen years ago.

"Hey Shilo? Ya comin' or not?" Shilo heard Red exclaim, as he emerged from a set of stairways opposite of the ones she'd come down. Turning to Manning, Shilo silently asked if she was allowed to leave. Manning simply jolted his head towards the plane, before walking past her.

Smiling, Shilo followed him to the plane, grabbing Hellboy's stone hand, as he lifted her up onto the plane with ease. "Come on, kid! Time to fight some monsters. Ya ready for yer first BPRD mission." Hellboy asked, a proud grin on his face, Shilo smiled up at him, nodding softly as her and Hellboy stepped into the cargo bay of the plane.

Shilo took a look around the large bay, her eyes taking in the garbage truck in the back, to the large trucks with crates on the back of them. Her eyes scanned the room with happy curiosity, until they landed on three figures in the back, sitting on the cargo bays large benches.

Her ears twitched anxiously and her tail swished back and forth harshly. She took a step towards the trio, as her eyes took in the two closes to her.

One, obviously a girl, had long, mid-back length, black hair that was pulled back in a braided ponytail. She had fairly light, almost pink, red skin. On her forehead were two disc like bumps, which Shilo guessed were her cut down down horns. From her distance from the girl, Shilo could just make out the girls coffee brown eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and cami jeans with a brown, standard, BPRD belt with a large rosary hanging fom the belt. On her feet were a pair of brown combat boots. She looked to be about Shilo's height, and had a small smile on her pretty face as a red tail swished behind her, and her stone right hand played with her belt loop.

The other, who was as red and tall as Hellboy, had long, wild, black hair pulled into a samurai ponytail at the base of his neck. He had two discs like bumps on his forehead, and a large, red, right hand made of stone. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black leather jeans, and a black BPRD belt with a large, silver, rosary hanging from the belt. On his feet were a pair of black combat boots. From her spot, Shilo could easily make out a pair of golden eyes, as the boy pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting it up with a flame that appeared on his flesh left hand. Shilo watched as his tail hung lazily against his lap, as he took a drag.

The last of the treo was a boy with pale, blue, skin and pointed, elf like, fin ears that were a darker blue than his skin. He had a pointed nose and large black eyes that blinked behind shoulder length blonde, almost white, hair. He was wearing a dark, royal blue, diving suit and the standard BPRD belt was hooked around his waist. He seemed to be slightly younger than the other two, and had a sparkle in his eye as he talked to the girl.

"Shilo!" The cat demoness hissed and jumped, as Hellboy came up beside her. He had his gun, the Samaritan, in his hand as he looked from her to the three sitting away from them. "So Abe and Nuala had a boy?" Shilo asked with a smile, as she watched the three laugh and wave their hands around as they continued to converse with each other.

"Yep. One of Blue's proudest days." Hellboy grunted, as the smell of the ever familiar cigar drifted into her nostrils, pulling a smile from her. Even though the smell was foul and made her sick... Shilo had missed it. She had missed Red and the others dearly. Being back with them made Shilo feel complete. She had missed that feeling.

"Whats his name?" Shilo finally asked, breaking the silence between the two, as she gave the demon a questioning look. Hellboy frowned. "Princy never told ya about the kid?" Shilo could hear annoyance in Red's voice and see it in his eyes as she shook her head. "No. Master Nuada never told me that Nuala had given birth to a boy or his name. Only that the birth had been successful." It was true. Nuada had not once shown or given Shilo any clue about his nephew. She had tried to ask him about it once, but he had changed the subject around to her needing to go practice her meditation.

Hellboy gave a grunt of what sounded like annoyance. "Princy wasn't exactly thrilled with the kid obtaining some of brother blues features," Hellboy explained. "I think it disappointed him. Bettin' he was hopin' to pass the kid off as an elf on elf born." Shilo could hear the disgust in Hellboys voice, and she felt her stomach drop. Her Master could be such a harsh one. "I see. Thats awfully sad..." She mumbled, earning a nod from Hellboy, who patted her on the back softly with his stone hand.

"But even though ol' Princy's got a stick up his ass about the boy, Lincoln doesn't give up on trying ta be as good a fighter as him. Kid idiolizes his uncle. Cant see why." At this Shilo smiled, as she looked back at the half Ichthyo sapien, half elf boy. "Lincoln...I like it. Very clever, yet original, on Abe and Nuala's part." She laughed, earning a shrug from Hellboy. "I was hopin' they would name the boy after me. But I guess Lincoln works."

At this Shilo couldn't help but laugh, as Hellboy gave her a chuckle of his own. God how Shilo had missed the BPRD. How she had missed it so.

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Shilo smiled as Hellboy lightly pushed her towards the trio. "Well go on, kid. Go make friends. Me? I'm gonna go check on Liz if ya need me." And with that, Hellboy playfully ruffled her hair, before turning and making his way towards the front of the plane.

Hellboy watched until he disappeared, before turning her attention back to the trio of paranormal teenagers. She took a deep breath and sighed, before making her way towards them. It was now or never.

**....SORRY! SOOO SORRY!**

***Bows and prays for mercy* My only excuse is that I got disinterested with Hellboy for a brief time and kind left the story.**

**But now I'm hoping to come back and continue!**

**So please enjoy the long update Ive given you!**


End file.
